The Paw Patrol One-Shot Collection
by CyberWolf SgtJay
Summary: (warning: contains ONLY gay pairings. Don't like gay pairings? Then Don't read) One-shot collection featuring Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Shay (Genderbent Skye), Glacier (Genderbent Everest), and several OCs. Might contain several special one-shots. Co-written with my boyfriend, SilverWolf.
1. Lost, Then Found

**A/N: Hey guys, The CyberWolf here bringing back the PAW Patrol One-Shot Collection. Now, I am only having SilverWolf co-write these one-shots with me. There are going to be 68 pairings for the new version. One-shot collection includes my six OCs (Knight, Xeno, Zero, Shadow, Flame, Vulcan) and SilverWolf's OCs (Silvex and Shadex). Of course the PAW Patrol characters featured in this collection are going to be Chase, Marshall, Rocky and Zuma as well as the genderbent versions of Skye (Shay) and Everest (Glacier). Hope you guys enjoy this collection of one-shots. Without further ado, here is the first pairing.**

 _Pairing One: Marshall/Chase._

 _ **Marshall: CyberWolf SgtJay**_

 _ **Chase and Seth: SilverWolf**_

It was a very dark and stormy night. Everyone was safely inside their homes all except a lonely Dalmatian. He had no family, no home, no friends. Hell, even the Shelters wouldn't take him in. All because of his sexuality.

The Dalmatian kept walking the streets alone and was constantly on the alert for dog catchers to send him to the pound. He was so focused on how alone he was that he didn't even know that he bumped into a K9 Cadet. A German Shepherd pup, with golden amber eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see where I was going." The blue-eyed Dalmatian said.

"That's alright, this is very bad weather. What are you doing out in this weather anyway?" THe Shepherd asked.

"I don't have a home." The Dalmatian replied. "I've been roaming these streets trying to find a Shelter to take me in but none would take a gay pup in."

"What? Well, that's no good. Come with me, i'm sure my owner would be happy to take you in. He's a nice boy," The Shepherd smiled

The Dalmatian wagged his tail. "Sure I'll come with you uh what's your name?"

"My name's Chase. Yours?"

"Marshall." The Dalmatian said as he started walking alongside the Shepherd. "I used to live with my parents at the Firehouse. Until they kicked me out onto the streets."

"That's harsh," Chase said as he lead Marshall to his home.

"Yeah, they found out I was gay, and they kicked me out. Anyways, it looks like you are training to be a K9?" Marshall asked.

"Yep!" Chase said proudly as he walked in through the dog door.

Marshall followed. "So who's your owner Chase?"

"Seth!" Chase called out. A blonde teen with brown eyes walks from his room. "Hello Chase! Who's your new friend?"

"Seth, this is Marshall. He doesn't have a home, so could he stay here? Please?" Chase asked.

"Homeless?! This cute guy? OF course he can stay, how could I say no to such a cute face?" Seth said hugging Marshall.

"Thank you Seth, I wish people were as nice as you. Hell, I even wished my PARENTS were as nice as you. BUT NO! They had to kick me out for being GAY!" Marshall said with a hint of anger in his voice. "Got any food? I'm starving. Haven't eaten in two days."

"Well you are welcomed here, gay or not," Seth said getting a bowl of dog food ready for Marshall. "I love Chase no matter what, and there is plenty of room in my heart for you." He said setting the bowl down on the ground.

"Thanks so much for doing this Seth." Marshall said as he began eating the food.

Seth smiled as he went back to his office to do more paperwork. Chase gets a spare dog bed from the closet and set it next to his.

Marshall finished his food and went over to the spare dog bed. "What is it that Seth does?" He asked Chase.

"He's an Engineer for the US department of defense. He also handles Paperwork when the overhead Engineer gets too much."

"Wow that is so cool. Have you met any other dogs other than me?" Marshall asked.

"Yea, a lot of other German Shepherds at the K-9 school." Chase said.

"You are lucky Chase. I don't have anyone except you and Seth" Marshall said

"Awwwww Marshall," Chase said, hugging the dally

Marshall hugged the Shepherd back. "Thanks Chase. You are actually the only friend I had. I tried making friends back when I was in the Fire Academy, but….." Marshall trailed off

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to. It's late, and you're probably tired, maybe a good night's rest in a proper bed will do you some good." CHase suggested

"Yes it is a good idea, but it's better if I get this off my chest now or else I'll never get to sleep" Marshall said

Chase got settled in his pup bed. "Alright, might as well get comfty,"

"My parents enrolled in the Fire Academy because they expected me to follow in my father's footsteps as a firedog. The first year was fine, with no problems. However, second year was when the problems emerged. Constantly bullied for being clumsy, and it didn't help that I was alone. No friends at the Academy. No one was willing to stand up to the bullies because they didn't want to be seen helping the poor defenseless and clumsy pup" Marshall said . He sighed and continued "To make matters worse, people started bullying me because I accidentally left out a yaoi manga on my bed in the dorm. They call me the worst possible names. I quit the next day because I couldn't bear the teasing any longer. That's when my parents found out that I left the Academy and that I was gay, all on the same night."

Chase listened carefully not interrupting once.

Marshall took a deep breath and continued "The argument that broke out that night was worse then the teasing I endured while at the Academy. A hundred times worse. Being called those names at the Academy hurt bad, but being called those names by your own parents made it hurt way more. The fight ended with my father saying these exact words. ' _Get the fuck out of my house you faggot.'_ So I knew then and there that I could never be a firedog because I know that no firehouse is going to want a gay firedog." Marshall laid down as he finished his story and broke down as he let loose the tears he had been holding back throughout telling the story.

Chase went over and hugged Marshall. He didn't say anything.

Marshall cried into Chase's shoulders. "T-t-thanks Chase. You don't know how long I held that in. I've been on the streets for about three months now."

"Well you have a home now." Chase said

"Yes, I don't want to leave here. It's a nice and warm place. But what about you?" Marshall asked.

"Well, Seth adopted me once I was old enough to leave my mother. I told him I wanted to be a police pup, and a super spy as well. He's enlisted me at the K-9 academy, and I hope one day i'll get to be a good spy," Chase said

"That sounds like it would be hard work Chase, but I don't think I can ever be a fire pup and an EMT, even though it's my dream to be them." Marshall said sadly.

"Nonsense! IF you believe you can, then you can! You just gotta stay determined."

"I know. It's just the wounds run too deep at the Academy and its the only Fire Academy here." Marshall said

"Well, don't give up hope Marshall. I'm sure Seth can work out something…"

"We can ask him in the morning Chase, but I suggest we get some sleep." Marshall said as he yawned and curled up into a ball. "I'll see you in the morning friend" Marshall then fell asleep on the spare dog bed.

Chase smiled. "Good night Marshall," He yawned as he closed his eyes. "...I love you…"

Marshall smiled in his sleep.

 **~The Next Morning~**

Marshall yawned and stretched his legs out and got up slowly and went over to Chase's bed. He licked Chase's face. "Good morning Chase" He said while smiling.

Chase mumbled in his sleep. "Five more minutes Seth…"

"Nope you are getting up Mr. Lazypaws" Marshall said jokingly while nuzzling Chase, trying to move Chase off his bed.

Chase mumbled more and got up yawning. "Okay okay, I'm up…"

"Ha I knew you would get up eventually Chase" Marshall said as he checked the time. 8 am. The his stomach growled. "Hehe, guess I'm hungry."

Chase scratched his ear. "Seth should be up soon,"

"Alright I guess I can wait. But something you said last night got me thinking. Do you like guys?" Marshall asked

"Yes, actually," Chase said.

"I thought so. But I forgot to tell you something last night." Marshall took a deep breath "IReallyLikeYou" He said in one breath.

"R-Really?" Chase blushed

Marshall nodded "Yes, I had a crush on you the moment I saw you."

"Oh wow," Chase said blushing badly

"Aww you are cute when you blush, you know that right Chasey?" Marshall said.

Chase huffed, just as Seth came out of his room. "Morning boys! Lemme get your breakfast…"

"Alright BREAKFAST!" Marshall yelled "Sorry about the nickname Chase."

Chase rolled his eyes and smiled.

"So how'd you sleep Marshall?" Seth asked.

"It felt good to sleep on a proper bed for once after sleeping out on the streets for three months. Have I ever told you I used to be enrolled in the Fire Academy?" Marshall said

"No, tell me all about it," Seth said getting a cup of coffee

Marshall retold the story that he told Chase the previous night to Seth.

"Oh god, that's horrible Marshall," Seth said, putting his coffee down and giving Marshall a hug.

"Yeah but I'm glad I have a home now. I really wanna be a fire pup, but given that the Academy I was enrolled is the only one around here, I dunno."

"Well, I can try to figure something out…" Seth said as he put Marshall down, and got the pups their breakfast

"That would be awesome Seth." Marshall said as he waited for his breakfast.

Seth smiled and read the newspaper as he sipped his coffee, after giving the pups their bowls. Chase began eating his breakfast.

Marshall smiled as he ate his breakfast. 'Chase looks so sexy and cute' Marshall thought as he kept eating.

Chase, unaware of Marshall's looks, happily ate his food.

'Shit I gotta stop looking at him before he realizes I'm looking at him' Marshall turned back to his and finished his breakfast

Chase finished his breakfast. "Thanks Seth!" He said.

"No problem buddy," Seth said.

"Thank you for breakfast Seth" Marshall said as well.

"Your welcome Marshall." Seth said. "Chase, why don't you show him the backyard?" Seth suggested.

"Over here Marshall," Chase said at the back door.

Marshall nodded and went over to where Chase was. "Alright show me the backyard Chase"

Chase went through the dog door.

Marshall followed Chase through the dog door "Oh wow its beautiful out here Chase."

"Not as Beautiful as someone I know," Chase said

"Awww thanks Chase" Marshall said as he nuzzled Chase.

Chase nuzzled back. "Love you,"

"And I love you. Let me show you that I mean it" Marshall said as he grabbed Chase and kissed him on the muzzle deeply.

Chase kissed back happily

Marshall pushed his tongue into Chase's mouth as he deepened the kiss.

Chase moaned and rolled the two over, kissing Marshall more.

"Oh my. Is someone getting turned on?" Marshall asked teasingly.

"Maybe," Chase said

Marshall rolled them over and he was on top of Chase as he continued the kiss.

Chase kissed more, grinding his hips upward

"Oh someone is definitely getting turned on but maybe we shouldn't do this out here." Marshall said

"G-Good idea," Chase panted

Marshall broke the kiss and got off Chase and only then did he see that Chase was semi hard. "Umm should I go ask if Seth has a room we can you know mate in?"

Chase nodded

Marshall went back in the house and went over to Seth "Seth, is there a room where me and Chase can be alone?"

"There is the Guest bedroom. It's next to mine. Now you two behave, I have to go shopping," Seth said as he grabbed his phone and wallet, and left the house.

"Chase let's go into the guest bedroom" Marshall said as he went back outside "Seth left the house to go shopping."

Chase nodded.

"Come on babe" Marshall said.

Chase followed Marshall to the guest bedroom

Marshall closed the door but forgot to lock it and he tackled Chase onto the bed and started kissing him deeply

Chase kissed back deeply as well, feeling his boner return

But now Marshall was starting to get hard as well, the tip already exposed.

Chase panted as he was fully hard. HE was unusually large for a shepherd pup, at 13"

"My my aren't you a bit big for a shepherd pup?" Marshall asked while smirking and could feel his cock fully hardening to 10".

Chase nodded proudly.

"Damn it. I'm smaller." Marshall said "But not by much"

"It's okay love," Chase said kissing Marshall

Marshall kissed back and he slowly grinded his crotch on Chase's. "Damn babe, your cock feels awesome against mine."

Chase moaned and nodded in agreement.

Marshall slowly moved his mouth down Chase's body and goes towards his cock.

Chase moaned as he watched Marshall

Marshall reached Chase's cock and slowly licked it.

Chase moaned softly as he put a paw on Marshall's head.

Marshall then put his mouth over Chase's cock and slowly started to suck it.

Chase moaned loudly. "Oooooooooh fuck, i've seen guys do this at the Academy, but never thought it would feel so good."

"Wait you never had a blowjob?" Marshall asked shocked.

"N-No," Chase admitted

"Well if you like this, the next part would be just feel as good" Marshall said as he continues sucking Chase off

Chase moaned louder. "Ma-Marshall!"

Marshall smirked "someone is enjoying this aren't they?"

Chase nodded and moaned more

Marshall goes faster and harder.

Chase moaned even louder

Marshall smiled as he kept sucking Chase hard and fast.

Chase howled in pleasure

Marshall could feel Chase's cock throbbing and went harder and faster

"Ma-Marshall I don't wanna cuuuuuuummmm!" Chase howled more

Marshall stopped when he heard that "Why not Chase? Tell me please"

"I… I wanna, how do they say it in the Academy? Fuck you? Mate?" Chase asked

Marshall smiled and got off Chase and turned around and presented his ass to Chase after moving his tail out of the way "all yours babe and it's called mating for dogs. But of course you can fuck me Chase."

Chase blushed as he mounted Marshall and slowly slid his cock into Marshall's ass.

Marshall moaned loudly. "Fuck you fucking me...I never thought it would feel good. To be honest Chase, I'm not tight. There's is something I didn't tell you about while I was at the Academy. I was raped by the bullies every other week"

"Oh geez Marshall," Chase panted. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry Chase. I was afraid to tell you last night" Marshall said while whimpering.

"W-well it doesn't matter right now…" Chase moaned while thrusting harder

Marshall moaned louder.

"Ooooh gooood Marshall… I'm gonna cum!"

"Then knot me Chase"

Chase slammed his Knot in and came heavily into Marshall's ass

"OHHHHHH CHAAAAAAAAASE! That felt awe-" Marshall stopped talking as he heard the front door open "Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit"

"Boys? I'm home!" Seth yelled out.

Chase frantically tried to pull out, but to no avail. THe door opened.

"Hey guys, what di-" Seth stopped seeing the two in their position.

Marshall gulped "I c-c-can explain S-seth" He said nervously.

Seth had a dirty grin on his face. "Oh, yes, please do explain such naughty behaviour," He said, a bulge in his pants.

"Uhhh well you see me and Chase are…..together."

"And?" Seth asked

"We wanted to mate because we were horny" Marshall said.

"Aaaaaaaand?" Seth added. "What did I say about behaving?"

"Sorry you said to behave." Marshall said.

"Well now, guess I'll have to 'punish' you for misbehaving," Seth said undoing his pants.

Chase gulped. This, was going to be a long day.


	2. Comfort in the Flames

**A/N: Hey guys CyberWolf here. Here is pairing number two for the One-shot collection. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 _Pairing Two: Marshall/Rocky_

 _ **Marshall, Zuma, Rubble, Skye, Everest: CyberWolf**_

 _ **Rocky, Chase, Ryder: SilverWolf**_

The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance as the PAW Patrol was returning home to the Lookout from their latest emergency. The Dalmatian could be seen driving behind the others seemingly lost in a daydream. 'If only this could happen in real life with Rocky, I would be one happy Dally' The Dalmatian thought as he continued to drive behind the others. But the others with the exception of Zuma noticed that he wasn't all there.

"Mawshall are you okay dude?" Zuma asked looking back at Marshal

"Yeah I'm fine Zuma, just doing some thinking is all" Marshall replied

Rocky was driving ahead, thinking about Marshall's pretty blue eyes. HE had the hugest crush on the dally ever since they met, but he couldn't let it show. Marshall was into Everest, if anything.

Little did Rocky know that Marshall wasn't into Everest, Because the truth was Everest was Marshall's sister.

ROcky parked his truck in his spot on the round table

Marshall parked in his truck in his spot and transformed it into his puphouse as soon as he jumped out. 'Why does everyone think I'm into Everest? She's my goddamn sister for fucks sakes' Marshall thought angrily and he must've let it shown because he saw Chase coming over.

"Marshall, are you okay? You look a little… Off," Chase said

"A little off? HELL NO! I'M NOT A LITTLE OFF! I'M FUCKING ENRAGED!" Marshall yelled

Chase flinched, yelped, and ran off.

"Fuck me! Wait Chase I'm sorry man! Come back" Marshall yelled after Chase. But Chase was gone. "Goddamn it! Me and my fucking anger!" Marshall went over to his puphouse and slammed his door shut.

"Marshall?" Ryder knocked a few minutes later. "Are you alright?"

"No. I'm not: I'm getting sick and tired of everyone suggesting I ask Everest out. First of all, I'm not into females and second of all she's my sister for fuck sakes" Marshall said not bothering to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Whoa, okay Marshall, no need to talk in that kind of tone. I think you should be telling everyone this kind of information instead of just letting your anger build up." Ryder said.

"You're right Ryder. Sorry for yelling at you" Marshall said coming out of his puphouse and hugs Ryder.

Ryder returns the hugs. "You're forgiven Marshall, but you better go talk to the others about this, and apologize to Chase."

"I will. Can you call everyone to the Living room?" Marshall asked "I'll talk with Chase after"

"PAW PATROL, TO THE LOOKOUT!"

Zuma, Rubble, Skye and Everest go into the lookout. Chase and Rocky walk in too.

"Guys over please" Marshall said sitting near the TV.

Zuma and the others sit in front of Marshall.

"Yes Marshall?" Rocky said

"I would like to say a couple of things." Marshall started. "First of all, I'm getting sick and tired of you guys dropping hints that I should ask out Everest. As attractive she may seem, I'm not interested in females."

Chase and Rocky gasped

As did Skye, albeit a little disappointed that she couldn't have Marshall.

Rocky felt his hopes grow. Maybe he did have a chance with Marshall?

"As for the second thing I wanted to say is this, I wouldn't date Everest because she is my sister" Marshall said keeping the anger boiling underneath the surface.

At this Zuma, Skye, and Rubble gasp in shock.

"Oh wow, uhh… that's a shocker Marshall," Chase said

"Chase, I wanna talk to you outside alone please" Marshall said heading outside

Chase nodded and followed Marshall outside

"Look I just wanted to say I'm sorry for snapping at ya earlier Chase." Marshall said

"It's okay Marshall, I understand you were under a lot of pressure and stress at that time,"

"Still doesn't make it right that I yelled at you."

Chase hugged Marshall. "It's Alright Marshall, I forgive you for that."

"Can I tell you something though?" Marshall asked Chase. "But you have to let me tell him on my own terms ok?"

"Okay," Chase nodded

"I like Rocky, but I'm scared to ask him out" Marshall admitted

"Really?" Chase said

Marshal nodded. "Please don't tell him. I'm not ready to tell him."

"I promise," Chase smiled

"Alright Chase. Bros forever?" Marshall said as he held out a paw

"Bros forever," Chase said shaking Marshall's paw.

Marshall smiled and went to his puphouse yawning. 'Man that felt good to get it off my chest. Now I just have to do with Rocky.' Marshall thought as he close his puphouse door and drifted out to sleep.

"Wocky, can I speak with you?" Zuma asked.

"Yes, what it is Zuma?" Rocky asked

"Do you like Mawshall?" Zuma asked.

"Y-Yea, how'd you know?" Rocky blushed

"Dude I could tell it fwom the way you look at him sometimes" Zuma said.

"I guess it's obvious, huh?" Rocky said

Zuma nodded "Totally dude. So why haven't you asked Mawshall out yet, Wocky?"

"Well, for a long time, i thought he was into Everest, but now he went and told us… that…" Rocky said

"Evewest is his sistew?" Zuma suggested.

"Yea," Rocky said

"To be honest, I was vewy shocked to heaw that." Zuma admittied.

"Same," Rocky admitted

"Awe thewe any othew male that you like?" Zuma asked.

"Not really," Rocky said

"Alwight, good night my fwiend" Zuma said as he walked to his puphouse

Rocky went into his puphouse, thinking about all that had just happened that day.

…

He couldn't sleep. HE opened the door two hours later and walks over to MArshall's puphouse, and knocks on the door.

"Huh? Whos there?" Marshall mumbled sleepily

"Marshall? It's Rocky, are you awake?" Rocky asked,

"Well I am now. What's up Rocky?" Marshall asked

"I need to tell you something. In private. Can you let me in?" Rocky said

Marshall yawned and opened his door to let Rocky in.

Rocky walks in. "Hey Marshall, sorry for waking you,"

"It's fine. Couldn't sleep?" Marshall asked after locking his puphouse door again.

"Yea, I needed to tell you something," Rocky said

"Would you like something to drink? Ryder made upgrades to our puphouses so it acts more like a house"

"Nice, sure i'll take one," Rocky said.

"Any preference?" Marshall asked "I got some tequila or wine"

"I'll take some wine," Rocky said

"Alright then on the rocks?" Marshall said as he pulled out the dog-friendly wine 

"For sure," Rocky said. 

Marshall put some ice in Rocky's wine glass and poured the wine into it and passed it to Rocky "Sit down please Rocky." Marshall said pointing to the nearest chair.

Rocky sat down and sipped his wine.

Marshall sipped his wine too "So what was it that you wanted to tell me Rocky?"

"That… That… Well… Okay, screw it," Rocky said.

As Marshall turned to ask Rocky what was the matter, Rocky leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"Woah, I didn't know you liked me like that Rocky" Marshall said as he kissed back.

Rocky kissed deeper, tasting a little harcore liqour, "Y-Yea, I really like you Marsh,"

"Same Rocks" Marshall said, pushing his tongue in.

Rocky moaned and kissed deeper

"How long?" Marshall asked

"Two years…" Rocky said licking Marshall's face.

"Two years? Isn't that when Ryder found you off the street?" Marshall asked.

"Yeeaaa…" Rocky said, now more focused on Marshall

"Fuck it." Marshall said as he slowly rubbed Rocky's sheath.

Rocky moaned and did the same to Marshall

Marshall then licked Rocky's neck and lead him to the bedroom.

Rocky followed Marshall, not caring how their puphouses were so big on the inside

Marshall pushed Rocky onto the bed and rubbed his sheath against Rocky's.

Rocky moaned as his tip became exposed

Marshall's tip became exposed as he grinded his sheath against Rocky's.

Rocky moaned louder as he grinded upwards

Marshall got harder and soon was fully hard at 12".

Rocky too was 12" hard

"Wow, both of us are the same size" Marshall said while moaning.

Rocky smiled and moaned more as he grinded harder

Marshall then pushed into Rocky slowly. "Fuck Rocky your ass feels good"

Rocky moaned loudly feeling Marshall's cock enter his ass

Marshall pushed in deeper. "Let me know if I'm hurting you Rocks"

Rocky nodded as he moaned more

Marshall started thrusting in and out slowly "Fuck Rocky, you're tight as hell"

Rocky loudly moaned more. "M-Marshalllllll…."

"Thank god these walls are soundproof eh?" Marshall asked while thrusting in and out of Rocky. "Fuck Rocky why are you so goddamn tight?"

Rocky only moaned more and more, His cock twitching and oozing precum.

Marshall goes faster and harder, moaning with each thrust into Rocky.

Rocky moaned louder with each thrust. "M-M-Marshall…"

Marshall could feel that he was about to explode so he pushed his knot into Rocky and came hard into Rocky while panting heavily

Rocky howled out as he came all over the bedsheet

"Fuck Rocks that was awesome" Marshall said laying on top of Rocky while he waited for his knot to soften.

"Agreed," Rocky moaned happily

"I guess that means we are mates now babe?" Marshall asked Rocky.

Rocky nodded with a smile on his face

Marshall leaned over and kissed Rocky deeply.

Rocky kissed back, pushing his tounge into Marshall's mouth

Marshall moaned and then pulled out after feeling his knot soften enough as he continued the kiss with Rocky.

Rocky kept kissing as he cuddled with Marshall.

"You can stay here tonight babe, I'm sure Ryder won't mind" Marshall said.

"Okay…" Rocky said yawning, and burying his face into Marshall's chest.

Marshall smiled and cuddled Rocky closer as he drifted off to sleep.

Rocky drifted off to sleep as well, hugging Marshall tightly.


	3. Light of My Life

**A/N: Here is pairing number 3 guys. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 _Pairing 3: Silvex/Shadow_

 _ **Shadow: CyberWolf**_

 _ **Silvex: SilverWolf**_

It was a snowy day in Adventure Bay. A wolf could be seen walking around town all alone. He was limping really bad as he has been attacked by his own wolves when they turned on him when they found out that he was gay.

On the other side of town, two huskies are play-fighting in the snow.

The wolf continued limping towards a cave on the beach and he lied down ignoring the blood that was coming out of his wounds.

The wolf thought to himself 'It would be better if a gay wolf like me just dies as no one seems to care about me' and he started crying.

?: Silvex, do you smell that?

?: Yea, Blood... Wolf Blood.

The wolf had tears running down his face as he was lying in a pool of his own blood passed out

Soon, the two huskies tracked down the wolf.

?: Jeezus, that's a lot of blood! Think he's still alive?

Silvex: Let's take him to katie's,

The two carry the wolf together to katie's place

The wolf woke up moments later and noticed two huskies standing there. "Please don't hurt me" and he backs away from them.

?: Hurt you? Boy, you are in TERRIBLE Shape!

Silvex: Don't mind him, he's loud and obnoxious.

?: HEY!

The wolf just kept backing up. "Stay away from me please. I don't want any trouble. I don't want to be betrayed anymore." And he backed all the way into the corner

?: Pipe down, you'll rip open the bandages katie applied to ya,

The wolf's eyes glowed red in anger. " And who do you think you are to tell what to do?"

?: Silvex, why are we even bothering? He clearly doesn't want any help at all.

Silvex: Go away Zilvex,

Zilvex huffed and walked out

The wolf then calmed down. "Who a-a-are you?"

Silvex: My name's Silvex, me and my brother found you passed out in a cave, we brought you here to katie's, she's a good person,

The wolf was shocked. "You helped me? But why? No one has ever cared for me before." And he lied down in the corner and started crying.

Silvex: well, I just couldn't let you die there, that's be as bad as killing you

The wolf then nodded. "Thanks Silvex. I would have been dead if it wasn't for you and your brother." He sighs "I only wished that my pack was like you."

Silvex: Pack? I assume your pack threw you out then?

The wolf nodded. "Even though I was the alpha, they attacked me for being gay and no they didn't throw me out. I left"

Silvex: Gay? Huh, we don't have a lot of gays here in Adventure Bay, even though the mayor has made it illegal to discriminate gays,

The wolf laughed "It's not like that out in wolf territory. Any gay wolf that has been ousted must be killed. That the way the wolf code works Silvex. They hate GAYS!"

Silvex: That's not what I remembered.

The wolf then facepalms himself "Right I forgot to mention that was the code of the BloodWolves Silvex"

Silvex nodded. "Right, Packs have different codes,"

The wolf then turned to Silvex "How would you know that? You are a husky not a wolf."

Silvex: To be honest, my mother is a husky, but my father was a wolf,

The wolf then realized something "Was your father the alpha of the SilverWolves by any chance?"

SIlvex: Yes, why?

The wolf: Because I met your father and I wanted to make an alliance with him but he denied it when he found out that my pack hated gays

Silvex: Huh, interesting…

The wolf: Did he ever mentioned to you who was the alpha of the BloodWolves before?

Silvex: No, he taught me all about wolves and his pack

The wolf: Well he didn't tell you that there were four major packs did he?

SIlvex: No,

The wolf sighed. "Well that really is not a good thing. There are two other packs other than the BloodWolves and the SilverWolves. There is also the GoldWolves and the CyberWolves as well."

Silvex: Fascinating…

The wolf said " yes quite and I am surprised that you haven't even asked me what my name is."

Silvex: Heh, sorry, I always loved hearing about the wolves... What is your name? 

The wolf smiled "Shadow"

SIlvex smiled back

Silvex: Well then, i'd like to welcome you to adventure bay

Shadow: Adventure Bay? Never heard of it.

Silvex: That's the name of this town. It's a lovely place…

Shadow: Yes. It is rather lovely. And what is this PAW Patrol I heard about?

Silvex: They're a rescue team made up of dogs, they're really helpful and very kind,

Shadow: Ok then. They probably won't let a wolf join then.

Silvex: You want to join them?

Shadow: Yes because I no longer have a home and I could be their Tracker pup. But I don't think they would want a GAY wolf on their team.

SIlvex: Well it doesn't hurt to try

Shadow: Yeah you are right Silvex. (Hmm his body looks amazing) *feels himself get hard at the thought* (Oh shit not good) *blushes as he realizes he is fully hard* Sorry.

Silvex: Its fine, i'll look the other way *Looks away*

Shadow feels his erection subside and he was soft again.

Shadow: Ok you can turn back around. Silvex, can I ask you something?

Silvex turns back to face SHadow

Silvex: Yes SHadow?

Shadow: How do you know if you like somepup?

Silvex smiled

Silvex: Well… You see them in a whole new light. You see them as something valuable. Something more valuable than anything else in your eyes. You see them as someone you love, and love more than just a friend. Someone you may desire to be with badly, someone who means alot to you, someone who you'd do anything to make them smile, or to have their attention, or to know that you make them happy, and cheerful. THat feeling of making them happy is a very strong feeling, one that cannot be just 'ignored',

Shadow: Ok I may or may not like someone.

Silvex: Good for you,

Shadow: (Should I tell him) Well you see it's a really nice pup.

Silvex: What's he like?

Shadow: He cares about people. He doesn't hesitate when someone is in trouble and he has a really cute body.

Silvex: Sounds like a perfect guy,

Shadow: He is and he is closer than you think.

SIlvex: Hmm?

Shadow: it's….oh fuck it. It's you.

SIlvex blushed.

Silvex: M-me?

Shadow: Yes. It is. I may had a crush on you.

Silvex blushed more

Shadow whimpered.

Shadow: You must hate me now. *gets up to walk away*

Silvex: N-no wait!

Shadow turns around.

Shadow: Yes Silvex?

Silvex: W-well, you are a cute guy, i will admit that, i'm sure… you'd like to… try?

I Shadow smirked and then tackled Silvex and started kissing him deeply.

Shadow: Yes, I would like to try.

Silvex pushed him off.

Silvex: I did not tell you to go all loco crazy wolf. I have standards, and i want you to impress me before you even think about shoving that bone of yours up my ass.

Shadow: Sorry forgot this isn't wolf territory anymore. The wolf mating standards are different. Sorry about that. *lowers tail and ears* You are right. Maybe...I should just forget it.*sighs and goes to walk away* (I fucked up big time. Good fucking job Shadow. You had to go crazy wolf on him. Any chance you had with him is gone)

Silvex tackles Shadow

Silvex: look, I want to take it slowly, alright?

Shadow: Ok then Silvex. I'm sorry.

Silvex: It's fine… I wanna try something

Shadow: Oh? What's that Silvex?

Silvex leaned in, and slowly, and lightly kissed Shadow

Shadow returned the kiss but didn't deepen it. He broke the kiss seconds later.

Silvex: That's better, I liked that,

Shadow: Well that's good then. I kinda liked it too. And I didn't deepen the kiss because I was worried about how you would react. *whimpers*

Silvex: It's fine Shadow, just… take it slow okay?

Shadow: You are right as usual Silvex. *notices the PAW Patrol stop by them*

Ryder: Hi there. My name's Ryder. I heard that there was a wolf in town.

Silvex: Hey Ryder!

Ryder: Hey Silvex. How's my engineering pup?

Shadow: Wait you are part of the PAW Patrol Silvex? *looks at Silvex's neck and noticed a pup tag there*

Silvex: Yea, I help out when they need an Engineer. Tech's complicated these days,

Shadow: Oh of fucking course it's complicated. Excuse my language Ryder.

Ryder: It's ok anyway Silvex, as it happens we are in need of a Tracker pup. Chase is getting tired of sneezing on a job.

SIlvex giggled.

Silvex: That pup's so cute when he sneezes…

Shadow: (Oh great he probably likes Chase) Well I wouldn't know Silvex.

Silvex: Don't worry you, even though I like chase, he's not really into boys.

Shadow: Are there any that ARE?

Silvex: Well, I do know Zuma is, but he's got Rocky, Rubble's a bit too young, and Marshall… We think he likes Everest, but he's hard to read in that department.

Shadow; Well then... Wait a minute how did Ryder know I was a wolf?

Ryder: Well.. I kinda overhead a bit of conversation from Silvex's pup tag.

Shadow looked at Silvex and then ran to his cave with tears in his eyes.

Ryder: Did I say something wrong Silvex?

Silvex sighed.

Silvex: He was chased out of his pack for being gay. I told you about the SilverWolves, but he comes from the BloodWolves, whose code forbids gays. He's pretty scared about being judged by his sexuality.

Ryder: Oh shit that is bad. Wasn't he the alpha though?

Silvex: Yea, but still, he got thrown out.

Ryder: Hmm, I heard he is need of a place to live now right? Because he obviously can't go back into the forest because the BloodWolves would most likely kill him.

Silvex: Yea,

Ryder: Well normally I wouldn't let non members live at the lookout but I guess I can make an exception for him unless he wants to join. Then he can live there as long as he is a member.

Silvex: Awesome! Thank you Ryder

Ryder: A wolf could be a very good Tracker. Give this to him when you see him next Silvex. *hands him Shadow's collar and pup tag* And tell him that we are ok with his sexuality. See you later Silvex *gets on ATV and drives away*

Shadow had dropped a note when he ran.

The note said

 _Dear Worthless Gay Son of mine,_

 _I had stripped you of your Alpha position so that the BloodWolf soldiers would kill you. But it seems they had failed as you are still alive._

 _No matter, I give you a warning. You step foot in the wolf territory and you will REGRET IT. Stay away from the forest FAGGOT._

 _Your oh so caring father_

 _Laser._

Silvex: Hmmm… DId the forest become part of BloodWolf Territory? I thought the forest was SilverWolf Territory… Nevermind,

Silvex left Katie's to go to Shadow's cave

Shadow was sitting in the corner crying.

Shadow: I shouldn't have ran like the little bitch that I am. Father was right. I never deserved the Alpha position of the BloodWolves. I don't deserve to live. But should I do it? Commit suicide? What would Silvex say if he found out I wanted to kill myself?

Silvex: Slow down Shadow, no need to overthink,

Shadow: Easy for you to say. You are not the one hated for what you are. You are not the worthless gay son. You are not even the one who is _homeless_. I have nothing. No Pack. No Family, Nothing. I am just a worthless _faggot_ wolf and that is all I am and will ever be. No reason to LIVE. *goes over to his hiding spot and pulls out a sharp knife*

Silvex: Well, That's selfish talking. You have a potential mate, and Ryder is offering you a home. You have a second chance at Life and you're going to throw it away?

Shadow dropped the knife and broke down crying.

Shadow: You're right. I was being selfish. Please forgive me and my stupidity. And Ryder is? But why?

Silvex just hugged Shadow

Shadow noticed a collar in Silvex's paw.

Shadow: Uh Silvex? Why do you have a collar in your paw?

Silvex: it's for you, Ryder wants to know if you'll be a tracking pup for our team

Shadow: Yes. I would. Anything to get out of this dumpy cave.

Silvex kissed Shadow on the cheek, and lead him to the lookout

Shadow: You know. Maybe this is what I needed Silvex. Support and friends.

Silvex nodded with a smile

Shadow: You know. I would like to take it slow with you rather than rush it. *notices Marshall looking at him with lust*

Silvex: I want to take it slowly, i'm not one to love sex 24/7

Shadow: *whispers* Why is Marshall looking at me like he wants to fuck me?

Silvex glanced over at Marshall

Silvex: huh, he might be gay…

Shadow: Maybe. Hmm Silvex, I think you are right. *whispers* because he is hard as a rock right now.

Silvex glances at Marshall's crotch area

Shadow: Well I suppose we better go see Ryder Silvex.

Silvex nodded and lead Shadow into the lookout

Ryder: Ah Silvex. You brought Shadow here. Good.

Silvex nodded.

Silvex: Also, have a talk with Marshall please? I think he's gay, or Bi. He was giving Shadow… A look.

Ryder: Ok I will talk to him.

Shadow: And yes Ryder. I accept your offer to be the Tracker pup.

Ryder: That's good Shadow. Welcome to the PAW Patrol. I will be back. Oh and Shadow you can sleep with Silvex if you want just until I get your pup house ready. *goes outside to talk to Marshall*

Shadow: Ok then.

~Outside with Marshall and Ryder~

Ryder: Marshall can I talk to you?

Marshall: Yes Ryder?

Ryder: Is there something I should know pup? You know you can tell me anything.

Marshall shifts uncomfortably, but holds onto his smile.

Marshall: Nope! Nothing to worry about Ryder,

Ryder: You are nervous Marshall. You know I won't judge. I just wanted to know why you looked at Shadow funny?

Marshall is beginning to sweat a little.

Marshall: Oh well… I n-never seen a wolf before,

Ryder: Well yeah they are normally in the forest. But why are you sweating? That can't be the reason can it?

Marshall: S-sorry, i'm just feeling a bit… Hot…

Ryder: Marsh, please tell me pup. It's ok. I won't be mad.

Marshall: It's fine Ryder, I'm okay!

Ryder: Fine. If you want to come talk about it later, you can come find me. *gets up to walk away*

Marshall just walks to his Puphouse.

~Back with Shadow and Silvex~

Shadow: I hope that Ryder talked with Marshall.

Silvex: He'll be fine

Shadow: It still made me uncomfortable though. But Silvex?

Silvex: Yes Shadow?

Shadow: Can I give you a kiss again? I like it when we kiss.

Silvex nodded with a smile.

Shadow grabbed Silvex and pulled him in for a kiss and he deepened the kiss and pushed his tongue into Silvex's mouth.

Silvex: N-n-nrgh, not too far Shadow…

Shadow whimpered as he broke the kiss.

Shadow: Sorry. *lowers ears* I guess I have a lot to learn.

Silvex: Y-y-yes… Just let me go at my own pace please, I don't wanna feel like im being forced into this

Shadow: You're right Silvex. Maybe I'm not cut out for this.

Silvex kissed Shadow on the cheek.

Silvex: Just let me lead you.

Shadow: Ok then Silvex. I can do that. Teach me and lead me.

Silvex: How about you got meet the rest of the team? I have an idea,

Shadow: What is it? I would love to hear it. And sure why not.

Silvex giggled.

Silvex: IT's a surprise.

And with that, Silvex raced off to his ATV, and drove off.

Shadow went to go meet the rest of the team

Ryder: Pups come here and meet the newest member. Shadow, who is our Tracker pup.

Chase: Hey there Shadow. Names Chase and I am the police and super spy pup.

Marshall: Marshall and I am the fire and EMT pup.

Skye: I'm Skye and I am the aviator pup

Rocky: Hi I'm Rocky, the Recycling pup.

Zuma: Hi thewe I am Zuma, the watew wescue pup.

Shadow: (He must have a speech impediment)

Rubble: I am Rubble, the construction pup.

Shadow: Nice to meet everyone.

After Shadow had met everyone, he heard the sound of an ATV returning.

Silvex: Hey Shadow!? Where are you?

Shadow: Right here just finished meeting everyone except perhaps one.

Silvex: Oh right, Everest, She's a husky like me! She live's up at jake's mountain… anyways, come on my wolf, i got us a date set up for tonight,

Shadow: Lead the way my husky. I will gladly follow you to the ends of the earth.

Silvex: Well get on with me,

Shadow got on Silvex's ATV.

Shadow: Where to my husky?

Silvex: Shhh, i can't tell you yet…

Silvex drives off to Mr. Porters

Shadow: Ok then. I will keep my mouth shut then.

Silvex arrives at Mr. Porters and leads Shadow inside.

Shadow just followed Silvex in as he looked around Mr. Porters.

Shadow: Am I allowed to ask now? Or you are still not telling?

Silvex: Mr Porter!

Mr. Porter: Oh hello Silvex. You bring your date? I have the best table in the house set up for you two.

Silvex nodded with a smile.

Silvex: Thanks Mr Porter!

Mr. Porter: No problem. Silvex.

Shadow: Well what are we waiting for?

Silvex leads Shadow to their table

Shadow sat down opposite Silvex

Silvex smiled.

Silvex: So how are you settling in?

Shadow: Hmm I think I am going to love being a Patrol member Silvex.

Silvex: Of course you will,

Shadow: Say why did we come here? Just wondering.

Silvex: It's a date you, I ordered us some of my favorite meals here

Shadow: Oh that's sounds good Silvs. (Shit too early for pet names) *lowers ears* sorry I don't what made me say your name like that.

Silvex blushed.

Silvex: I-its fine, just don't get carried away

Shadow: You're right Silvex. I forget you are the one leading me.

Silvex giggled.

Silvex: yes of course, _Shads_ ,

Shadow: Hmm. Shads? I like it Silvex.

Silvex smiled.

Shadow: Did you like the name I accidentally said?

Silvex: Yep,

Shadow: Hmm, Silvex? Can I maybe sit next to you? If it's ok with you I mean.

Silvex nodded

Shadow moved closer to Silvex.

Shadow: So what now Silvex?

Silvex: We wait for dinner.

Shadow: Good, but how-

Shadow gets interrupted by the smell of their dinner.

Silvex: Ooo its ready!

Mr Porter brought the food over and placed it on their table.

Mr. Porter: Enjoy you two. *walks away*

Silvex licked his lips at the food. Dog friendly

angel hair spaghetti

Shadow tried some of the spaghetti and decided to eat the rest of it slowly.

Silvex ate it in a moderate manner

Shadow: I can see why you like the food here Silvs.

Silvex: Yea, he makes some good stuff

Shadow: Yep. But you see. I have major anger issues and that kinda brings out my _feral_ side.

Silvex: Feral Side?

Shadow: Trust me. You DO NOT want to see it. It's pretty bad. But a feral side is the wild side of a wolf. You can say that it's my _wolf_ side. The UNCONTROLLABLE side of a wolf.

Silvex: Oh, I see

Shadow: I tell you this not to drive you away but to tell you something about me. Do you hate me for this? *whimpers*

Silvex shakes his head,

Silvex: No, I could never Shadow,

Shadow: Aww thanks Silvex. So what do you like in a guy? Never got to ask you that the first time.

Silvex: Well, I like myself a strong pup, one who's kind, and loyal to his friends, I always wondered what it would be to love a wolf,

Shadow: And I could show you what's it like to love a wolf but not like the wolf mating standards. I would show you in my own way.

Silvex: What are wolf mating standards? My father never taught me how that works,

Shadow: Basically the night the male asks the female out, they mate that night. All the males care about are getting their litter into the females. But like with the codes, different packs have different standards.

SIlvex: Okay then…

Silvex resumes his eating

Once he finished his dinner, he leaned on Shadow's shoulder.

Silvex: Shadow? Can I try something?

Shadow: Of course you can.

SIlvex leans over and kisses Shadow, but this time, he deepens it

Shadow returned the kiss and moaned.

Silvex kept kissing, moaning a little as well

Shadow: Has anyone ever told you that you are a great kisser _alpha_?

Silvex: A-alpha?

Shadow: Well yeah. You are the one who is leading me, so I thought it would fit. But if you-*gets cut off by Silvex*

SIlvex had kissed Shadow again, hungry for Shadow's taste

Shadow chuckles as he returned the kiss again but was still afraid to deepen it again.

Shadow: Someone's a little eager eh?

Silvex blushed

SIlvex: Sorry, you taste incredible,

Shadow: Well then how about we do it again then? Because you taste incredible too.

Silvex nods excitedly

Shadow grabbed Silvex and kissed him again but didn't deepen the kiss.

SIlvex deepened the kiss, swirling his tongue around in Shadow's mouth

Shadow moaned when Silvex swirled his tongue around. Shadow could feel himself get hard with the kiss.

Shadow: Uh *looks down and notices he was hard and blushed in embarrassment*

Silvex looked down too.

Silvex: Boy, father wasn't kidding when he said wolves were big… Guess that makes two of us? *Blushes as the kiss made him hard too*

Shadow: Y-y-yeah. Sorry you had to see that.

SIlvex: I-it's okay, I don't mind… How about we head back?

Shadow: Sounds like a good idea Silvex.

After thanking Mr. Porter for dinner, SIlvex drove home with Shadow, transforming his ATV into his puphouse once he parked it.

Shadow: That's cool Silvex *thens notices a eight pup house that was black and red with his tracker symbol on it* Is that MY pup house? *points to it*

Silvex: Yep!

Shadow: AWESOME! *runs over to it*

Ryder chuckled.

Ryder: Looks like someone was excited and Silvex? How was the date?

SIlvex: It was very nice, but now, I'd like some alone time with Shadow.

Ryder: Ok well we just called for a mission but it's one that doesn't need an Engineer or Tracker. *gets on ATV and leaves with the rest of the Paw Patrol*

SIlvex motioned for SHadow to follow him into his puphouse

Shadow giggled and followed Silvex.

Inside, SIlvex kissed Shadow deeply again.

Shadow returned the kiss just as deeply and wanted to push his tongue into Silvex's mouth.

SIlvex: Sh-shadow… just do it…

Shadow nodded and pushed his tongue into Silvex's mouth.

Shadow: Silvex? Am I moving too fast for you?

SIvex: N-no… I'm ready…

Shadow: Wait. Really? *howls happily* Sorry.

Silvex giggled.

Silvex: It's okay Shads

Shadow: You mean it? You like my happy howl? Because I can do it again.

SIlvex: How about this?

Silvex pushes SHadow over and kisses him deeply again

Shadow moaned in pleasure and kisses back and pushed his tongue into Silvex's mouth.

SIlvex kisses back for some time until SHadow can feel something hard pressing into his crotch.

Shadow: Looks like somepup is excited. *chuckles*

SIlvex blushed deeply

Shadow: Do you want to be my-? *gets interrupted by Silvex kissing him again*

SIlvex: Yeesss…

Shadow: Then let's go then *Pushes Silvex onto the bed and started kissing his neck*

SIlvex moaned loudly and kissed Shadow needily

Shadow kissed back and then started kissing lower.

Shadow: I want to make you feel good tonight Silvex. That's if you let me.

SIlvex: Yes please…

Shadow then kissed lower until he reached Silvex's cock and looked at Silvex for approval.

SIlvex nodded with a look of love and lust on his face

Shadow then started licking the tip of Silvex's cock.

SIlvex moaned out

SIlvex: SH-shadow….

Shadow then started sucking Silvex's cock and as he did he moved his body so that his cock was in front of Silvex's mouth.

SIlvex gasped at the sheer size of SHadow, but with a determined smile, licked it slowly

Shadow just kept sucking as he moaned and gave Silvex a look of love and appreciation.

SIlvex smiled warmly and sucked on what he could fit in his mouth of SHadow's big wolf cock

Shadow then could feel Silvex was close and just kept sucking.

Silvex grew tense…

SIlvex: Sh-sh-shadooooooooow! *Howls out as he cums*

Shadow gulped down all of Silvex's cum and could feel himself getting close.

Shadow: Silvex I think I-I'm close.

Silvex sucked harder

Shadow howled in pleasure as he came hard into Silvex's mouth.

SIlvex happily drank it all down.

Silvex: Yummy,

Shadow: Umm Silvex?

SIlvex: Yes love?

Shadow: remember you told me that you wanted me to impress you before my bone can go up your ass?

SIlvex: Yes. And what do you think?

Shadow: Did I impress you?

SIlvex nodded

Shadow: So does that mean…?

Silvex gets up and shakes his butt at Shadow.

Shadow then mounted Silvex and pushed into him softly.

Silvex moaned loudly

Silvex: SHadooooooooow!

Shadow then pushed deeper into Silvex.

Shadow: FUCK YOU'RE TIGHT!

Silvex giggled and moaned louder as SHadow pushed deeper

Shadow then started thrusting in and out of Silvex slowly.

Silvex moaned happily

Shadow: Oh this feels so good love. *thrusts a little faster and harder*

Silvex: oh SHadow! More!

Shadow thrusted harder and faster while moaning each time.

Silvex moaned louder and louder

Shadow then howled loudly as he came hard into Silvex.

Silvex moaned out as he felt Shadow's cum in his ass

Shadow: You know something Silvex? I think you can stick your bone up my ass now *pulls out and turns around*

Silvex shivered and moaned.

Silvex: R-really? *Gets a nosebleed from gazing at Shadow's ass*

Shadow saw the nosebleed and then sat down with his head down.

Shadow: Sorry Silvex.

SIlvex: O-oh it's fine, It's natural, I nosebleed at things i find _very_ attractive.

Shadow smiled

Shadow: really you think it's very attractive?

Silvex nodded

Shadow: Then what are we waiting for? *presents his ass to Silvex and shakes it* Claim me Silvex.

Silvex licked his lips and began licking Shadow's asshole

Shadow: Fuck your tongue feels so good Silvs. *moans*

Silvex giggled and kept licking

Silvex: Wolf ass tastes fucking epic

Shadow: If you think it tastes epic, wait until you fuck it.

Silvex smirked and mounted Shadow.

Silvex: Ready?

Shadow: Of fucking course I am Silvs. I was born ready.

Silvex thrusts into Shadow, having his father's wolf genes made him bigger than the average husky

Shadow moaned loudly as he felt Silvex thrust into him.

Silvex moaned as he began to slowly fuck Shadow

Shadow: OH FUCK YOU FEEL GREAT IN ME SILVEX! HARDER PLEASE!

Silvex pounded Shadow harder

Shadow moaned loudly and howled in pleasure.

Silvex kissed Shadow's neck as he went faster, in and out of Shadow's ass

Shadow moaned as his eyes glowed blue.

Silvex was too lost in pleasure to notice as he pounded Shadow harder

Shadow's eye then glowed a brighter blue as he moaned louder from the pleasure he was receiving.

Silvex howled out in pleasure

SIlvex: SH-sh-sh-shadow!

Shadow turned to look at Silvex and haven't noticed that his eyes were glowing the brightest blue.

Silvex closed his eyes and cried out in intense pleasure as he came hard into Shadow.

Shadow moaned loudly as his eyes glowed a blinding blue.

SIlvex panted and laid on SHadow for a minute

Shadow: You are the greatest mate I could ask for Silvex.

SIlvex smiled and kissed SHadow as he tried to pull out, but he had sunk his knot into Shadow.

Silvex: I… oh dear…

Shadow: It's ok love. I don't mind.

SIlvex smiled and kissed Shadow deeply.

Silvex: Mmmm… An awesome first date…

Shadow: Yes I agree Silvs.

Silvex snuggled close.

SIlvex: I love you shads…

Shadow kisses Silvex.

Shadow: I love you too Silvs.


	4. Dusk 'til Dawn

**A/N: The CyberWolf here bringing one-shot number 4. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

 _Pairing 4: Marshall/Zuma_

 _ **Marshall, Chase, Ryder: SilverWolf**_

 _ **Zuma, Skye, Rocky: CyberWolf**_

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" Ryder called through his pup-pad 

"Ryder needs us. Come on Marshall" Rocky said as he ran to the elevator.

"Here I come!" Marshall said as he ran to the elevator. He tripped on a toy however. "Whoooa, whoooaaaa!" He flew towards everyone,

"MARSHALL, watch o-" Rocky was cut off when Marshall rolled into him. "...ut" Rocky finished.

"Sorry guys… I'm okay!" Marshall said. 

Chase rolled his eyes and giggled as he helped his best friend onto his paws.

"This team feels a little…..small" Rocky said looking at the four pups.

"Maybe Ryder should find another pup to help us." Skye suggested.

The elevator started going up to the second floor and Rocky and Skye got into their gear.

Chase and Marshall get into their gear as well.

When the Elevator reached the second floor, Rocky and Skye jumped into their spots.

Marshall and Chase jump into their spots as well. "Ready for action Ryder Sir!" Chase said

"Okay pups, it's time for the weekly Patrol. Chase, Skye, You take the north side of town. Rocky, and Marshall, you have the south side, which also includes the beach," Ryder said

"The BEACH? No no I don't wanna get wet." Rocky said frightened.

"I'll take the beach if you want Rocky," Marshall offered.

"Alright you can take the beach, I'll take the nice dry land" Rocky said.

Chase and Marshall giggled as the went down the slide to their vehicles.

Skye and Rocky followed.

MArshall drove his truck to the beach, as Chase drove on to the northern part of town

Skye followed Chase and Rocky followed Marshall but continued on the road.

A Chocolate lab washed up onto the beach barely breathing. He had taken too much water in his lungs.

Marshall saw the lab, and stopped his truck next to him. He gets out and runs up to the pup. "Are you okay?!" He asked, unsure if he was alive or not.

The lab then started to cough out water. He did this for several minutes until all the water was out of his lungs.

Marshall rubs the lab's Back to help him hack up all the water in his lungs.

"Whewe am I?" The Lab asked quietly, thinking that he was going to be made fun of for having a speech impediment. He always had problems with his r's.

"Adventure bay beach, are you alright?" Marshall asked

"Adventuwe Bay? Nevew heawd of it. I was living in Coastal City. But I'm fine now that the watew is out of my lungs" the Lab continued quietly still.

"I'm sorry, but you do not look fine to me," Marshall said assessing the lab's condition. He had several bumps and bruises, and it looked like he had broken bones, and a deep gash in his side, as he could smell blood.

"Oh….fine. I was bwutally beaten befowe they knocked me out and thwew me in the ocean." The Lab admitted. "All the bumps awe fwom the wocks in the sea"

"We need to get you to Kaite's," Marshall said getting the lab onto his back and carrying him to his truck.

"Alwight….wait who's Katie?" The Lab asked quietly.

MArshall laid him carefully in the Passenger seat, and floored it. He activated his puptag. "RYder, I found a severely injured Lab at the beach, i'm taking him to Katie's."

"Okay Marshall, me and the rest of the team will be over there soon." Ryder responded.

Soon the lab was being looked over by Katie. Marshall and everyone else were waiting outside.

She brings him out an hour later. "I've given him bandages and casts, he's gonna need to be looked after for a few days, and I don't have any room here,"

Ryder sighed and smiled. "It's a relief to know he's okay, We'll take care of him Katie," Ryder said. "Marshall, would you mind carrying him in your firetruck."

"Sure thing Ryder," Marshall said as Ryder carried the lab to Marshall's truck.

"Got a name pup?" Ryder asked.

"Zuma, Wyder, was it?" Zuma asked.

"Yes, My name is Ryder, Nice to meet ya Zuma," Ryder said laying Zuma next to Marshall as the dally started his truck up.

"So your name is Zuma?" Marshall asked on the way home.

The lab nodded "Yes my name is Zuma, what's youw's?"

"My name's Marshall," THe dally said, blushing a bit, think how cute Zuma looked

"Cute name Mawshall" Zuma said, complimenting Marshall.

"Th-Thanks," Marshall said blushing more

"Aww, I like when you blush Mawshall. Its cute" Zuma said before covering his mouth with his paw

Marshall blushed deeply. "Th-thanks Zuma,"

"You're welcome although I didn't mean for that to come out. I guess I just gave away my sexuality didn't I?" Zuma asked

"Yea, you did. But you know what? So am I," Marshall said as he parked his truck.

"Weally? You are gay too?" Zuma asked shocked.

Marshall nodded as he helped Zuma out of his truck

'Fuck it' Zuma thought as he grabbed Marshall and kissed him lightly.

Marshall was shocked but kissed back. "Y-You like me in that way?"

Zuma nodded. "Sowwy it was a bit quick Mawshall"

"It's okay, I'm single, but you gotta get better first," Marshall said lightly kissing back as he transformed his Firetruck into a puphouse

"Oh wow that's cool Mawsh, if you don't mind me calling you that." Zuma said.

"No i don't, it sounds cute when you say that, Zumie," Marshall said playfully. "I'll be back, gotta ask Ryder if you can sleep with me tonight."

"Okay Mawsh. I will wait wight hewe fow you" Zuma said.

Soon Marshall returns. "You can stay with me until you get better, mkay?" Marshall said opening his door

Zuma nodded and tried to get up but fell down "Umm Mawsh, a little help?"

Marshall helps Zuma into his house, and lays him on the bed inside.

Zuma licked Marshall's face "Thanks Mawsh"

"You're welcome Zumie," Marshall said laying next to Zuma

Zuma smiled and nuzzled Marshall softly.

Marshall murred happily as he drifted off

A week Later, Zuma had recovered from all of his injuries. (His broken bones were minor, and healed quickly with the right medicine,)

"Well it's good to see you back on your own paws babe," Marshall said. He and Zuma revealed their love for each other to the others three days after his rescue. THe other team congratulated them.

"Yeah, it feels good to be walking around again and I wondew if Wydew will let me join the PAW Patrol babe."

"So maybe tonight, we can celebrate with some special love, hmm?" Marshall suggested swaying his butt teasingly.

"Of couwse babe" Zuma said smacking Marshall's butt lightly.

Marshall giggled. "Oh, got a spank fetish, huh?"

"Heawd you had a speedo fetish. Is that twue?" Zuma said. "And yes I have a spank fetish babe"

"Yea, I do… they look sexy with water involved," Marshall admitted.

"Well, lucky fow you, I LOVE the watew" Zuma said winking

Marshall grinned. "Oh yes babe! Into something called watersports?"

"Awe you suggesting piss-play?" Zuma asked "Because hewe's my answew. HELL YES!"

Marshall giggled. "We are having so much fun tonight,"

"Oh yeah we awe babe. But let's go ask Wydew if i can join, now that I'm bettew." Zuma said

Marshall nodded, and lead Zuma into the lookout.

"Hey you two," Ryder greeted them.

"Hey Wydew, since I am healed fwom all my injuwies, is it possible I can join the PAW Patwol?" Zuma asked

"Sure, It will take a few weeks to make your equipment… Say, do you like water?" Ryder asked

Zuma nodded "Oh yes Wydew I love the watew."

"Then you'll be our Water rescue pup." Ryder said grabbing a clipboard and writing notes. "You won't mind staying with Marshall until your puphouse is done?"

"Of couwse not Wydew." Zuma said happily.

"Alright Zuma, one last thing, what's your favorite color?" Ryder asked

"Owange" Zuma stated.

"Okay, Thanks," Ryder said walking off.

Marshall had walked off in the meantime…

"Oh he'll love it," Marshall said. He had swiped a speedo from Ryder's bedroom and was wearing it now.

Zuma was walking back to Marshall's puphouse.

Marshall was modeling in front of his mirror, his butt facing the door

"Well look at that sexy butt I'm looking at wight now" Zuma said as he walked in.

Marshall blushed. "Well then you wanna start now?"

"Do you have to ask babe?" Zuma smirked as he locked Marshall's puphouse door

"So where do you wanna start?" Marshall asked laying on the bed.

"Hmm that bulge in youw speedo looks like a good place to stawt." Zuma said teasingly

A bulge was forming on the crotch region of Marshall's stolen speedo. "Well, we can do classic stuff, or try out our fetishes, hmmm?"

"Fetishes, most definitely babe" Zuma said happily.

"Okay babe, Spanking, or Watersports?" Marshall asked naughtily

"Spanking fiwst. I would love to spank that sexy ass of youws babe" Zuma said naughtily back.

"Okay then," Marshall said waving his ass around. "Come give me a good spanking papa Zuma, i've been a bad puppy,"

"Oh Papa Zumie is gonna give this bad puppy a weal good spanking" Zuma said as his brings his paw down hard spanking Marshall's ass. "This bad puppy is going to leawn to be good weal quick"

Marshall yelped and moaned as he felt Zuma spank him

Zuma spanked him again harder than last time. "Awe you still a bad puppy Mawshie?"

"Yeesss spank me harder papa!" Marshall moaned

"Oh you awe a vewy bad boy Mawshie" Zuma said as he spanked even harder.

Marshall moaned louder. "Papa! Oh papa i'll be a good boy now! Ohhh~!"

"Oh weally?" Zuma asked teasingly as he spanked Marshall again very hard.

The bulge in Marshall's speedo was huge, the tip dripping precum. "Ahhhhh yes! Yes i'll be a very good boy papa!"

Zuma smirked and gave MArshall three quick hard spanks on Marshall's ass

"Papa~!" MArshall moaned as he came, the speedo now leaking cum

"Alwight, watewspowts now?" Zuma asked

Marshall panted and nodded. "Been holding it in all day for this moment…"

"Then take out that cock and hose me down Mw. Fiwefightew."

Marshall slips his speedo off, and with his cock back inside his sheath he pins Zuma down and moaned in relief as he let the golden liquid rain in Zuma and drench his fur in Marshall's scent.

Zuma moaned and he could feel he was holding in his piss too.

Marshall's cock soon exposed, so he pushed the tip into Zuma's mouth and emptied the rest of his bladder into Zuma's mouth

Zuma gulped down Marshall's golden juice and then motioned to Marshall that he had to pee as well

"Well, why don't you stick your hose up my ass and deposit your payload ing me, and fuck me real good while you're in there?" MArshall said revealing his asshole to Zuma

"Alwight babe, sound like a good idea" Zuma said getting up and mounting Marshall "You weady babe?"

"Oh yes babe," Marshall said moaning

Zuma pushed in all the way and first emptied his bladder into Marshall while sighing in relief.

The dally moaned feeling the warm liquid fill his ass

Then Zuma began thrusting in and out of Marshall once he emptied his bladder.

Marshall moaned more feeling Zuma thrust in and out his piss filled ass

Zuma goes faster and harder, moaning with each thrust

Marshall moaned louder, his cock twitching, fully hard again, and oozing pre.

"Fuck. I'm. Close. Babe." Zuma said in between thrusts

Marshall moaned and tightened his ass as he came again, this time all over the bed.

Zuma presses his knot into Marshall and cums hard into Marshall.

Marshall moaned louder feeling his ass fill up more, with a mix of Zuma's piss and cum. "Ahhhhhhhhh fuck that's gooood Zumie… Please don't pull out,"

"Alwight Mawsh, we can sleep like this then baby" Zuma said

Marshall nodded as he laid on the bed, yawning. "Good night Zuma, you're the best lover ever…"

"Good night Mawshie, and you awe the best too" Zuma said as he laid down being careful not to pull out of Marshall and drifted off to sleep.


	5. To Understand a Wolf

**A/N: Hey guys the CyberWolf here bringing you pairing number five. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

 _Pairing 5: Rocky/Shadow (CyberWolf form)_

 _ **Rocky, Chase, Ryder, Glacier (Genberbent Everest): SilverWolf**_

 _ **Shadow, Marshall, Zuma, Shay (Genderbent Skye), Rubble: CyberWolf**_

* * *

The pups were happily playing outside.

"Hey Chase, things have awfully quiet around town" Marshall said to Chase.

"Hi Marshall!" Chase said. "Yea, thing are a bit quiet today…"

"Yeah, odd. Normally we would have a mission by now" Marshall said

"Indeed," Chase agreed

"Well, pewsonally, I like it when thewe is a calm pewiod fow us" Zuma said tackling Glacier.

Glacier giggled. "Yes indeed!"

"Oh you liked that Glaciew?" Zuma asked as he tickled him.

Little did anyone know there was a CyberWolf watching them. He had black and white fur and his cybernetics glowed red.

Rocky walks out of the lookout as Glacier laughed loudly. "Hey guys!" He said

"Hey Rocky!" Marshall said going over to hug him

'That mix…...he's so cute.' the CyberWolf thought to himself. 'But once they find out about the wolf attacks around town, I'll stand no chance of getting him.'

Rocky hugs back. "So what should we do today?" Rocky asked.

"I don't know…" Chase trailed off

"Maybe ask Ryder if the three of us can do a patrol around town?" Marshall suggested then looked towards the bushes

'Shit!' the CyberWolf thought as he scampered.

"Sounds good!" Rocky said

Marshall nodded and led Chase and Rocky to Ryder.

"Hey Ryder? Can we do a patrol today?" Chase asked Ryder

"Sure pups, just watch out for wolves, there's been an alarming increase in the number of wolf attacks," Ryder warned

"Then, I'm going in my EMT Outfit." Marshall said.

Chase and Rocky nodded. Soon the three were out riding around town.

"Holy shit" Marshall said looking around at the damage caused by the wolves "Chase, you brought your gun?" Marshall asked

"Yea," Chase said

"Good. Have it out just in case" Marshall said

Chase nodded.

Rocky glanced all around. How could wolves cause so much destruction?

"Well, we should look for any bodies. The wolves are known to be vicious towards humans" Marshall said.

"They kill?" Rocky asked

"They are under one pack. There used to be more but the Savage Pack killed the others." Marshall said. "But yes Rocky, they kill."

"The other Packs were wiped out?" Rocky asked shocked

"Yes, all except one CyberWolf. Rumors are that he escaped. But he must be dangerous, even more savage than the FireWolves."

"Cyberwolf? Interesting," Rocky said

"Yes, very interesting. No one, however, knows his name." Marshall said.

Rocky could only wonder about this Cyberwolf as they continued on their Patrol.

"SHIT! FireWolf!" Marshall said as a FireWolf was destroying Mr. Porter's restaurant.

Chase pulls up, jumps out, and pulls his gun out. "STOP!"

"HUMAN PET!" The FireWolf said charging Chase.

Chase fired off his pistol,

The bullet hit the wolf in the leg causing the wolf to fall and yelp in pain. "Human Pet. I need to continue the attack" He said.

"No," Chase said getting out his wolf restraints and put them on the wolf. "YOu are under arrest for damaging private property."

"The FireWolves will destroy Adventure Bay and every human in this city." The FireWolf Scout said trying to snap at Chase.

"Save it for later," Chase said avoiding the Snaps and putting the muzzle of steel on the wolf.

"Are you serious Chase? You're taking one of the savage wolves prisoner?" Marshall asked.

"I'm not a murderer!" Chase said. "YOu expect me to kill him right here, right now?"

"You heard him! They are killing humans! They are murderers! They won't stop until either the city is in ruins or every human is dead, WHICH INCLUDES RYDER!" Marshall said.

"MARSHALL!" Chase yelled. "Would killing them make us any better than them? How about that?"

"So they deserve to live for being killers? But you're right, it doesn't. But they are committing genocide. They want the humans dead. Just like they killed the OTHER WOLF PACKS!"

"Marshall, calm down!" ROcky said

"Fine, but why bring the savage with us?" Marshall said

"We're taking him to the pound," Chase deadpanned.

The CyberWolf was watching the exchange. 'They really are stupid. The FireWolves aren't gonna stop. The only way to stop this is to kill them or take out their Alpha.'

"And what's the guarantee that he won't be broken out by his pack members?" Marshall asked as he got into his truck and drove off.

When Chase drove off, the CyberWolf was about to leave when Rocky noticed him.  
,

"Oh!" Rocky said startled, then realized he was a cyberwolf. "Hey, wait!"

"You alone?" The CyberWolf asked turning around.

"Yes, why?" Rocky asked

"Because your friends would have muzzled me and cuffed me. Listen closely. The FireWolf you guys captured wasn't lying. The FireWolf Pack won't stop at nothing short of total destruction of Adventure Bay. The only way to stop this genocide is to either take out Blaze Fuego or kill every last one of the FireWolves." The CyberWolf said. "And yes I am the last CyberWolf alive"

"WHoa…" Rocky said. "W-well… can you help us somehow?"

"I can. I know where the FireWolf Camp is, and I can offer you guys protection from them. But, the reason I told you Mix, is because I can trust and plus I find you cute"

Rocky Blushed. "Th-Thanks, what's your name?"

"Shadow Moore. Was Alpha of the CyberWolves until my Clan was wiped out" Shadow said.

"Well, you're cute yourself Shadow," Rocky said

"Thanks." Shadow said "wanna date this CyberWolf?"

Rocky nodded."Yea!"

Shadow grabbed Rocky and kissed him deeply. "Now, if you want to see me, come to the Hotel. I'll be in the last room. Password is Rocks. I can't be around the lookout until I know that your friends will be able to trust me." Shadow said

"Okay," Rocky said blushing madly

"I'm asking you Rocky, to please change their minds about whatever they heard about the Last CyberWolf." Shadow said.

"I will," Rocky nodded, determined to make things right,

"You better catch up with your friends babe" Shadow said hugging Rocky before running towards the Hotel.

Rocky watched him go, and then got back into his truck and drove back to the lookout

Marshall was waiting for Rocky. He was very worried when Rocky didn't return from the patrol.

Rocky pulls up into his spot

"where the hell you been?" Marshall asked worried.

"Talking to a friend." Rocky said getting out and changing his truck to the puphouse

"Alright then Rocky" Marshall said.

Rocky began thinking hard on how to get the PAW Patrol to warm up to Shadow.

Marshall wasn't happy that Chase decided to send that FireWolf to the pound instead of killing him, but Chase was the second-in-command for a reason.

Chase was worried that all these attacks were changing Marshall. He wasn't the same when they began.

Rocky couldn't think of anything but ask about the Cyberwolf, so he waited till dinner rolled around.

"Dinner!" Ryder called to the pups.

Marshall. Zuma, Shay, and Rubble went into the lookout.

Chase, Rocky, and Glacier followed in.

Ryder serves them their food as they sat in a half-circle.

"Ryder, do you think the CyberWolf is savage like all these FireWolves?" Rocky asked sounding curious.

"To answer your question Rocky, CyberWolves aren't known to be savage like the FireWolves. In fact, they are the only Technologically Advanced Pack." It was Marshall that answered the question, not Ryder. "But if the CyberWolf isn't savage before, revenge would make him savage now." Marshall explained further.

"Well… What if he wasn't?" Rocky said. "Would we treat him the same way we do with these FireWolves?"

"Well, I guess if we were to get to know him, then no we wouldn't treat him like the FireWolves" Marshall admitted

Rocky said no more as he finished his dinner. He goes to the Adventure Bay Hotel later that night, and goes to the very last room. "Now what was the password? Rocks?"

The door opened when he said Rocks. "Come in." Shadow said, motioning for Rocky to come in.

Rocky walks in and closed the door behind them. "I talked to my team, and they're willing to accept you if you're not savage like the FireWolves, and get to know you."

Shadow chuckled "Well, I'm not savage. But I have a strong desire for revenge." Shadow said.

"Well we could do with some Justice. If the PAW Patrol accepts you, we can help each other stop the FireWolves," Rocky said

"Then tomorrow, introduce me to this PAW Patrol, Babe" Shadow said kissing Rocky.

Rocky kissed back blushing. "This is my first time doing anything of this scale with someone else…"

"Then, I will go slow for you, but only if ya want Roc." Shadow said.

"Yes please," Rocky said kissing back lightly

Shadow returns the light kiss.

Rocky moaned a little, feeling hot as he deepened the kiss

Shadow returns the deep kiss and was holding back on pushing his tongue in.

"Ngh… Sh-shadow…" Rocky said, as he turned it into an open tounge kiss.

Shadow smirked now knowing that Rocky had turned it into an open tongue kiss. He returned it happily and after a few minutes of making out, he broke the kiss because he needed oxygen.

Rocky panted. "Shadow… that felt good,"

"You liked it? That's good, babe. So what would my mix like to do now?" Shadow asked.

"Well…" Rocky Blushed. "I don't know…"

"It's up to you Roc." Shadow said nuzzling Rocky.

"M-maybe just cuddles for now?" Rocky asked

Shadow smiled "Alright we can do cuddles" Shadow said as he laid down on the bed.

Rocky laid next to him and hugged him, murring.

Shadow cuddled Rocky and nuzzled him.

"Mmmmmm~" Rocky murred happily

Shadow's murrs sounded more robotic than a normal wolf.

"Right, a Cyberwolf," Rocky said as he began open tongue kissing Shadow again.

Shadow returned the open tongue kiss

"Mmmmmmgghh… Shadow... " Rocky panted

"Yes Roc?" Shadow asked pulling away from the kiss.

"I wanna go deeper," He said blushing

"Deeper?" Shadow asked.

"Further." Rocky moaned

"Well, let's do it then" Shadow said as he planted kisses all along Rocky's body.

Rocky moaned louder. "Sha-Shadow…"

Shadow only went lower

Rocky moans louder

Shadow's cold nose reached Rocky's sheath.

Rocky sharply gasped. "Mmmmmmmm…"

"You like that?" Shadow asked

"Y-Y-Yea…" Rocky said

Shadow then licks his sheath.

Rocky gasped moaned more. "Sh-Shadow!"

Shadow gets Rocky hard. Rocky was hard at 9".

"Hmmm not bad for a mix." Shadow complimented before starting to suck Rocky's hard cock.

Rocky squirmed, new to this feeling.

Shadow stopped "Something wrong Roc?" Shadow asked

"I...It feels good,"

Shadow continues to suck Rocky's cock

Rocky moaned and squirmed more

The squirming only causes Shadow to go faster.

"Sh-Shadow…" Rocky moaned more

Shadow goes harder and faster

Rocky squirmed more and tensed up as he came into Shadow's mouth

Shadow gulped down Rocky's cum

Rocky was panting.

"Uhhh what time is it-" Shadow stopped speaking as he heard snarling outside his door "FireWolves. GET DOWN ROCKY" Shadow said "And not a sound"

Rocky gets down and under the bed

Shadow went to the door and listened to the two wolves outside the door

"So as I was saying, Blaze has ordered us to find this PAW Patrol and kill it. They stand in our way of completely destroying Adventure Bay" A Scout said.

Shadow had heard enough and sent his door flying into the wolves and attacked them fiercely knocking them out "Rocky, take me back with you. This location has been comprised. Wait for me by your truck"

Rocky scampered out and ran to his truck

Shadow then snapped the neck of the two scouts and ran to Rocky. "Alright Rocky. I'm here babe"

"Get in," Rocky said

Shadow gets in.

Rocky floors it, and raced back to the Lookout

Marshall was talking with Chase "So uhhh Chase, I still don't think it was the right move sending the FireWolf to the pound."

Chase didn't like what Marshall kept doing, insisting on the death of the FireWolf. "Marshall, please, drop it,"

Rocky pulled up into his spot, praying there wasn't going to be too much trouble.

Marshall sulked "Fine. I'll drop it Chase." He said and then noticed Rocky walking up "Hey Rocky."

"Hey Marshall," Rocky said.

Chase couldn't understand why Marshall was being like this. He missed the old Marshall. The one he fell in love with, not this new violent one.

"Sorry Chase, I don't mean to be like this. But the FireWolves are pissing me off to no end"

"You and me both, Dalmatian" A slightly robotic voice sounded from Rocky's truck.

"Whaaaaaaaa? Who said that?" Marshall asked

Rocky's face redden. "Uhhh guys, this is Shadow… the uhh… Cyberwolf we were talking about…"

"Such great friends Roc. But yes I am the CyberWolf that wants to see an end to these FireWolf attacks as much as the Dalmatian does, Mr. Shepherd" Shadow said.

Chase was a bit shocked, but remained calm. "W-W-Well… What's your name?"

"Shadow Moore, was the Alpha of the CyberWolves until they got wiped out by the FireWolves." Shadow said as he held out a cybernetic paw.

Chase shakes it. "And how can we trust you not to go feral on us?"

"I won't go savage on you guys. And I know how to protect you guys from the FireWolves. Considering their main target are you guys." Shadow said. "Plus I know where they are located."

"You'll have to tell Ryder this." Chase said

"I understand, Chase was it?" Shadow said.

"Yes," Chase said. "He's the leader, and he needs to know this if we're going to do anything with it."

"I see. May I see this Ryder?" Shadow asked nicely.

Chase nodded. "Follow me," He said.

Shadow follows Chase into the Lookout "Neat place you got here Chase. But what's with Marshall?" He asked

"He used to be such an innocent fun loving dally. One that I loved, but ever since those fucking FireWolves showed up, he changed… for the worst. I try to show mercy, but he's so bloodthirsty… He's just as bad as they are."

"Ahh I see. Chase, the only reason why he's like this is because he is hurt by all the attacks on his friends. It hurts him to see the people he is sworn to protect be hurt badly. There are only two ways this is going to end. We either have to wipe out the FireWolves or take out their Alpha, which will stop the attacks either way. Then when all this crazy shit stops, Marshall will return back to the way he was. That innocent fun loving dally. Maybe not so innocent as he was before." Shadow said as they stepped into the elevator.

Chase says nothing as he's lost in thought. The elevator begins to climb up

Shadow put a paw on Chase's shoulder "You will get the old Marshall back, Chase."

"God, I pray and wish for that every day." He said as they arrived.

"Uh hello there sir" Shadow said as he sat next to Chase.

"Hello Chase. Who is this?" Ryder asked.

"This is Shadow, the sole surviving Cyberwolf. He has intelligence on how to stop the FireWolves."

"Go on Shadow," Ryder said.

Shadow gets up "It would help if I had access to the computer Ryder. It would be better if I could show you."

"I don't know…" Ryder said

"He can be trusted Sir." Chase said.

Ryder nodded, and brought up the Lookout's Computer for Shadow to use

Shadow quickly brought up the location of the FireWolf camp "You see what you are looking at right now is the FireWolf Camp. Now we have two options here. Total destruction, in which case I would need to build tech that will help in this or B, we take out this guy" Shadow said as he pulled up the photo of Blaze Fuego. The fire scar over his right eye gives him away. "Blaze Fuego, the Alpha of the FireWolves. Beta is Fuego. His Beta never wanted the FireWolves to attack humans. But after the genocide of the other Wolf Packs, they are the ONLY Pack left. My pack, the CyberWolves, were the last to be wiped out." Shadow said.

"Hmmmm, lets go for eliminating Blaze," Ryder said. "I'd like this done with the least amount of death and bloodshed."

"I like your thinking. Once the attacks stopped, Marshall should return back to his happy self like he was before all this happened. I'll need Rocky's help with making me stealth technology. The tech would allow me to slip by and eliminate Blaze and slip out undetected." Shadow said. "It would be better for the rest of your pups help rebuild the town. The FireWolves caused such a mess out there."

"Alright then Shadow," Ryder said

"Thank you Ryder sir." Shadow said as he went to the elevator

Rocky was waiting for him at the bottom.

Shadow went over to Rocky and brought him over to his puphouse. "Rocky, I'm going to need stealth technology built into me, so I can eliminate Blaze, the FireWolf Alpha" Shadow said

"Well no worries, I can help provide," Rocky smiled

"And that's why I love you Rocky, after I kill Blaze, Marshall should return to normal, and then you, my special pup, will get a special treat as celebration" Shadow said winking.

Rocky Blushed badly. "O-O-Okay then,"

"Ooooooooooooooh did I make somepup blush?" Shadow said teasingly.

"M-Maybe," Rocky said.

* * *

 **A.N: Sooooo sorry about the late update. Been busy. Next pairing is Chase/Silvex. CyberWolf Out.**


	6. Love Among the Stars

**A.N: Hey pups. CyberWolf here bringing you pairing six.**

* * *

 **Pairing Six: ChasexSilvex**

 _ **Chase: CyberWolf**_

 _ **Silvex: SilverWolf**_

* * *

It was a very cold night in Adventure Bay. A certain German Shepherd was currently outside driving his police cruiser around without a clue where he was going.

Chase: (I am so confused. I always thought I liked Skye, but she's more like a sister to me then anything else. I really don't know if I even like girls anymore.)

Silvex, a husky, is sitting on the beach, alone, gazing up at the starlight makes his fur shine silvery

Chase just happened to be driving by the beach when he saw the husky.

Chase: (Damn the moonlight makes his fur shine so bright. It makes him look even cuter than he is….wait WHERE did that come from?)

Silvex sighs to himself.

Silvex: Damnit, I wish I knew why… why i feel so alone…

Chase decided to go over to the husky. He stopped his cruiser and walked over to the husky.

Chase: Hello there.

Silvex glanced over

Silvex: Oh hey there.

Chase: Do you mind if I sit here with you? I kinda don't want to be alone right now.

Silvex: Sure…

Silvex resumed Stargazing

Chase looked at the stars.

Chase: Have you heard of the PAW Patrol?

Silvex: ...Not really no… I'm just a wanderer… Lead by the stars…

Chase: Well I am their police pup.

Silvex: Well then, nice to meet you… ?

Chase: I'm Chase. What's your name?

Silvex: My name's Silvex. Nice to meet you Chase.

Chase: Nice to meet you too Silvex.

Silvex smiled as he kept stargazing

Chase: You like stargazing huh? It is a beautiful night for it Silvex. Can I ask you something?

Silvex: Like i said, the stars guide me as i wander from place to place… Yes, go ahead.

Chase: Have you ever thought of finding a permanent place to stay?

Silvex: … Not really, I do not live a bad life moving from here to there

Chase: Really? It seems to be a pretty lonely life. Do you have any friends?

Silvex: … Some yes, but in the end, I'm usually alone.

Chase: Well then. Let me be your first permanent friend, if you want Silvex.

Silvex: … But… But I will leave sometime in the future…?

Chase: If that happens, then I will be by your Silvex. Even if it means leaving the PAW Patrol.

Silvex: … Really? But you barely know me… why sacrifice something you love so dearly for me?

Chase: Because I would hate to see you alone again. I want to get to know you better.

Silvex stared up at the stars.

Silvex: What if I told you I'm no ordinary pup?

Chase: I would accept you.

Silvex: … I was rejected in my home town for… Acting weird, and saying things that didn't make sense. I'd be asleep all day, and up all night. Do you know why?

Chase: Why?

Silvex: … Every night, I gazed at the Stars. I saw things… The Stars… They tell me of things. Of people, of future events… In a way, I'm a Psychic, thanks to my star gazing.

Chase: Really? That's PAWsome love.

Silvex: … Love? The Stars do not tell me about love…

Chase: Oh shit I meant Silvex. Sorry.

Silvex: … The stars told me of a future… It was blurry… I stood alone, and i fell, bleeding to death.

… However, When I stood with… another someone… I stood tall. Tall, and proud.

Chase: Hmm, I can be that someone Silvex.

Silvex gazed up at the stars for several minutes.

Chase: What you are thinking about Silvex?

Silvex: … I am asking the stars something…

Chase: What are they saying?

Silvex: … You're Family. Ryder, Marshall, Zuma, Rubble, Skye, Everest, Rocky… They will all reject you if you state you want to travel with me. They will even go as far as abusing you, with the intent of driving you to suicide. The Stars can see you will live with a dark past should you follow me.

Chase: Really? So i have no choice then.

Silvex: … That is up to you. You can stay here, but I cannot. The Stars move, so I will to. I cannot stay…

Chase: But if I follow you, they will hate me. I really don't know anymore. I wish there was a way for you to stay.

Silvex: … I'm sorry. If you wish, i will stay until tomorrow night. You can think until then… It is unlikely I will visit Adventure bay ever again…

Chase: Fuck it. I'm staying with you. *takes off his pup tag and sets it on the ground*

Silvex: … Recklessness will not win my heart shepherd…

Chase: I'm sorry. I already decided but maybe it was a bit rash. *puts pup tag back on* you're right it was reckless. *goes to walk back to his cruiser*

Silvex: Think carefully shepherd named Chase…

Chase: I will take you up on your offer and think about this.

Silvex nodded, and keep his gaze upon the twinkling stars.

Chase leaves to go back to his cruiser and takes one last look at Silvex and jumps into his cruiser sadly.

Silvex: … Beware the cockapoo? What?

Chase: Skye likes me. *drives off*

Silvex: … Most concerning…

Then all of a sudden there was a loud noise coming from the street.

Silvex gazed over at the street.

There were two trashed trucks, one of which was Chase's cruiser and the other was Rocky's.

Rocky: What in the?! Chase? What? Chase! Are you okay?

Chase: No thanks to you *punches Rocky*

Rocky: OW WHAT THE HELL MAN! YOU SWUNG OUT IN FRONT OF ME BEFORE I COULD SEE YOU!

Chase: Sorry Rocky. Im kinda distracted.

Rocky huffs and looks over his vehicle.

Chase: I'm really sorry Rocky *walks away crying*

Rocky: It's okay Chase… It was an accident,

Chase: Well what do we do then?

Rocky: We call Ryder,

Chase: Do it then.

Rocky called Ryder via Puptag

Ryder: Yes Rocky?

Rocky: ME and Chase got into an accident, our vehicles are wrecked, we need some help.

Ryder: Hmm ok Marshall and I are on our way. Ryder out.

Rocky: Chase, Ryder is on the way.

Chase: Ok thats good. (Silvex said that if I tell them they will reject me.)

Rocky Sat near his truck and inspected it more closely

Chase: How bad is it Rocky? *inspects his own vehicle*

Rocky: Not too bad, but enough damage to render them inoperable,

Chase: Damn it. I should have paid more attention.

Silvex watches from a distance. His eyes are glowing… But only Chase can see.

Chase: (I love Silvex. But i am still worried about their reaction)

Rocky sits and waits for Ryder and Marshall

Ryder and Marshall arrive a couple minutes later.

Ryder: So how bad is it Rocky? The damage?

Rocky: We can't drive them, but other than that, they're fine.

Ryder: Ok then hmm we need Skye to bring back the vehicles.

Silvex grew tense upon hearing Skye's name.

Ryder: Or we could attach the winch from Chase's truck to Marshall's truck.

Rocky: Sounds like a plan… Skye could get mine i guess?

Chase: Yeah. Skye could get yours and Marshall can tow mine back

Rocky nodded

Rocky: Sounds like a plan,

Marshall: Chase, get the winch and hand it to me.

Chase: Yes Marshall. *hands him the winch*

Ryder: Skye, lower your hook.

Skye: Yes Ryder *lowers the hook to Rocky*

Rocky hooks it up to his truck.

Marshall had attached the winch to his truck.

Ryder: Alright let's go back guys.

Chase got in his truck as Marshall started his fire truck.

Rocky: How will i get home then?

Ryder: You're riding with me Rocky.

Rocky nodded.

Silvex watched them drive away…

Chase: (Do I tell them? But I don't like what happens if i do. Fuck it. I am telling them.)

Silvex walks back to the beach, and gazes at the stars.

SIlvex: I sense great anger and hatred…

~At the Lookout~

Chase was nervous but he was determined to tell them, regardless of the outcome.

Chase: Guys, I have something to tell you.

Marshall, Ryder, Skye, Zuma, Rubble, Rocky, and Everest: What is it Chase?

Chase: I met someone down on the beach tonight. His name is Silvex.

THe reaction was instant. All anyone could say was ;Stay away from that insane pup' or 'Don't listen to a word he says.'

Chase: Now listen here. I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF HIM! I LOVE HIM WITH MY HEART!

What Chase didn't realize that said pup was watching what was happening.

Rocky: Chase… Chase, how fucking could you! That pup is out of his mind! He shouldn't even be alive! YOU NEED HELP MAN!

Chase had enough and he tackled Rocky and mercilessly attacked him in anger.

Chase: *as he's hitting Rocky* I...don't ….FUCKING….CARE...Rocky!

?: *In Chase's mind* The rest of your team is about to gang up on you, and Ryder won't stop them… Escape now, or wish they deliver a painless death….

Chase heard the voice and ran off before the others could gang up on him.

Chase's cruiser was somehow repaired, and ready to be driven.

Chase hopped in his cruiser and took off his pup tag and drove off crying.

Silvex was still at the beach, having seen everything.

Chase kept driving and didn't notice he was passing the beach.

Silvex: … He will make a U-Turn once he passes the Railroad Tracks…

Chase then realized once he reached the Railroad Tracks that he was supposed to be at the beach and he turned around and stopped at the beach where he just jumped out and sat near his cruiser and was crying.

Chase felt someone hug him tightly.

Chase: Who's there? *notices Silvex hugging him*

Silvex: Do not be afraid my friend, it is I, Silvex.

Chase: You were right Silvex. I don't know why I told them-*gets interrupted by Silvex*

Silvex: No, don't hold regrets in your heart. It weighs you down.

THe sound of vehicles approaching can be heard.

Silvex: It is just like the stars predicted, they are coming to try to capture you, and force you to… to a mental hospital. Get behind me, I shall defend you,

Chase only nodded and got behind Silvex in fear.

Marshall: There on the beach! There's the crazy traitor.

Silvex only stood his ground as they all approached him.

Ryder: Stand aside crazy pup. We need Chase. Rocky go get Chase.

Silvex: I'm afraid that will not be happening. He has chosen to join me in my travels. I shall defend my friend to my dying breath. The Stars will assist me in my defense against you small minded, poor, misguided souls.

Ryder: You know what? You can have him but if either of you step foot here again, we will be forced to kill you. Understand? And Chase can keep the cruiser. *leaves with the others except Rocky and Marshall*

Marshall: I don't care what Ryder says. Let's kill them now.

SIlvex's eyes glowed Silver.

Silvex: So be it.

An intense sandstorm kicked up, covering all of adventure bay in a fury of wind and sand.

Chase and Silvex left under cover of the sandstorm.

~Outside Adventure Bay~

Chase: Silvex? I just want to thank you for that. But now I am exiled from Adventure Bay. But it was worth it to be with you.

Silvex smiled.

Silvex: DO you, Chase, wish to be my Mate?

Chase's eyes lit like the sun at the question and smiled.

Chase: Yes Silvex. I would love to be your Mate.

Silvex smiled.

Silvex: Come then Chase, I have a lot to teach you…

Chase: Ok then teach me Silvex

Silvex lead Chase to the top of a small hill.

Silvex: Gaze at the stars… IT may take some time before you can hear them, but with how you see me as not a crazy pup, is already a sign you have something special.

Chase gazed at the stars for a couple minutes and was shocked that he could hear them talking to him.

Silvex: You can hear them?

Chase nodded.

Chase: That's why I knew you were not a crazy pup because I been able to hear the stars since last night. When they told you beware the cockapoo.

Silvex: A sign of progress, Soon, you will be able to see what I can,

Chase: I hope so Silvex. But what else do I have to learn?

Silvex: Look at the stars, and reach out to them. See if you can ask them to reveal the future to you…

Chase looked at the stars and reached out to them.

Chase: what….are you saying? That there is an alternate PAW Patrol somewhere else that needs a Chase. *stops looking at the stars* Silvex? Is that my future? Is it to find this alternate PAW Patrol and be their Chase?

Silvex: Yes. There are alternate worlds. And It looks like the stars chose you for that role…

SIlvex Gazes at the stars.

Silvex: I see it too… A PAW Patrol without a Chase, A PAW Patrol that needs a Chase.

Chase: But I can't pinpoint which PAW Patrol needs a Chase. *eyes glow for a sec* Ok what was that?

SIlvex: The stars gave you the pinpointed location. You just didn't realize it. It takes a moment for the information to reach your conscious state.

Chase: Really? If that was the pinpointed location, then we know where to go. *eyes glow again* Wait there is something else the stars are telling me. It seems they want us to go but once I take my place in that PAW Patrol, they want …. you to stay with me.

Silvex: If that is what the Stars wish… I travelled from here to their, following the stars, but if they wish for me to accompany you, so be it.

Chase: Silvex, the stars know you have found the one that is your heart. Their wish is for to be my side forever.

Silvex: Congrats, you can hear them clearly then,

Chase: Thanks Silvex *tackles him and kisses him deeply*

Silvex: E-eh Chase? I… I don't know anything about this… *Blushes in embarrassment as he does his best to kiss back*

Chase: *to himself* What was that?...Teach him how to love? *to Silvex* That's what you have me for Silvex. To teach you about love.

Silvex blushed a bright Red.

Silvex: Teach me then my shepherd,

Chase grabbed Silvex's head and brought him in closer for a kiss.

Silvex closed his eyes and kissed Chase.

Chase kissed back and pushed his tongue into his mouth.

Silvex moaned out and fought back, pushing Chase's tongue out, and pushing his own into Chase's mouth.

Chase moaned as Silvex pushed his tongue into his mouth.

Chase: Someone's a fast learner

Silvex: Of course I am a fast learner… I am a gifted pup,

Silvex smirked as he rolled the two over and was on top of Chase now.

Chase: Well well. Mr Gifted Pup. two can play at the game *rolls them back around so he is on top of Silvex*

Silvex giggled

Chase pins Silvex to the ground and kisses him deeply.

Silvex kissed back, moaning

Chase: Love, you want to make us official mates?

Silvex nodded

Chase then started kissing lower.

Silvex giggled and moaned

Chase smirked when he reached Silvex's dick.

SIlvex was unusually big for a husky

Chase then started licking the tip softly and he felt himself getting hard.

SIlvex moaned loudly, his 13" cock quivering

Chase then took the cock in his mouth and started to suck it slowly.

Silvex moaned out loudly

SIlvex: Chaaaaasee… I never knew it felt so goooood…

Chase: It does *gets an idea and moves his body so his cock is near Silvex's mouth*

Silvex eyes it lustfully, and licks the tip

Chase moans when he felt Silvex licks the tip

Silvex slowly took the entire length of Chase's cock into his mouth and started sucking

Chase started sucking Silvex faster.

Silvex moaned, and sucked faster too.

Chase moaned loudly.

Chase: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiilvex! Fuck that feels good.

Silvex giggled and sucked more and more

Chase then felt himself getting closer.

Chase: I-I-I-I'm get-getting close love.

Silvex only sucked faster and harder

Chase moaned.

Chase: Sil-FUCK! *howls loudly as he cums hard*

Silvex moaned and his body jerked. He could literally feel Chase's orgasm, making him cum into CHase's mouth quite hard.

Chase gulped down Silvex's cum but some fell out of his muzzle.

Silvex was panting as he slurped up every last drop. It was tasty, but also… Informative.

Chase: Uh what's up Silvex?

Silvex was processing the data, or information from the cum in his psychic mind.

By instinct, he rolled the two over, now towering over Chase.

Chase: Uh….

Silvex: I now know how you like it up the butt, and, i know you have a thing for unusually large cocks,

Silvex whispered in Chase ear in a tone that sent shivers down Chase's spine.

Chase: *lowers ears* Uh yes I do Silvex but please be gentle its my first.

Silvex made it so Chase could see his cock.

Silvex: well them my shepherd, you need to tell me what size it is you so badly desire

Chase: Uh…..*whispers* 18"

Chase watches as SIlvex's cock stretches and grows out to a juicy fat 18" cock,

Chase then looked at his own 10" cock and whimpered.

Silvex: Unhappy with your size CHase?

Chase nodded.

Silvex: My my, ten is good, but I can fix that…

Silvex goes down and licks CHase's cock, CHase feels it growing bigger and longer as Silvex licks.

Chase groaned in pain as he felt his cock growing.

Silvex kept licking and licking, making Chase's cock bigger and bigger

Chase: Uh Silvex how big did you make it?

SIlvex stopped.

Silvex: It's uh… 20"

Chase beamed at the mention of 20" and hugs Silvex.

Chase: Then you can have my ass then Silvex.

Silvex: Heh, I knew your dream size was 20. THen again, A physic can tell a guy's dream size fairly easy…

Chase: Would you like Mister 20 inch in your ass Silvex?

Silvex went down and licked Chase's asshole.

SIlvex: Not before i have you first,

Chase then shakes it teasingly at Silvex.

Silvex licks it more, pushing his tongue in.

Chase: FUCK! Your tongue feels fucking amazing Silvex!

Silvex giggled, knowing all the right spots to push.

SIlvex then got on top of Chase, who was on his back. The two gazed into each other's eyes as SIlvex rubbed the tip of his cock against Chase's asshole.

Chase: *lustfully* Do it Silvex please *gives him the puppy eyes*

SIlvex pushes his big cock into CHase slowly

Chase moaned loudly.

SIlvex smiled as he slowly began fucking Chase with his big cock.

Chase moaned LOUDER.

Chase: Fuck Silvex! Your cock feels FUCKING AWESOME IN MY ASS!

Silvex goes deeper and faster,

Chase kept moaning louder and louder.

Chase: FUCK ME HARDER SILVEX!

Silvex focuses on the moaning Shepherd below him, doing so increases his speed and how hard he is banging Chase's ass

Chase was lost in pleasure from the fucking from Silvex.

Silvex keeps this pace up for a good time, well around half an hour.

Chase maoned loudly.

Chase: Please cum in me SIlvex. Please.

Silvex grew tense, then howled out as Chase felt his insides flood with warmth.

Chase felt warm all over as he could feel the warmth in his ass fading away.

Chase: Oh that was fucking great my mate.

Silvex giggled and pulled out.

Silvex: Beat that kind of endurance my shepherd… Oh, and your body soaked up the cum… That mean's you get a fair share of my power too…

Chase: Really? That's interesting. And is that a challenge my love?

SIlvex: Half an hour. No, it is not a challenge. But you're welcome to take my virginity…

Silvex presents his ass to Chase.

Chase smirked as he gently pushed into Silvex's ass.

SIlvex moaned out as his ass welcomed Chase's huge cock

Chase pushed in deeper and began to thrust slowly.

Silvex moaned out loudly, his ass pleasuring Chase greatly.

Chase: Fuck! Your ass is even more amazing than your cock. *starts thrusting in and out faster and harder*

Silvex moaned out,

Silvex: Only the best for my mate

Chase smiled and started pounding him harder.

SIlvex moaned, his ass rewarding Chase's increased force with more pleasure

Chase kept up his pace for about 45 mins.

Silvex smiled

Chase then howled as he came hard into Silvex's ass.

SIlvex moaned happily as he felt Chase's cum in his ass.

Chase: Oh someone is happy now huh?

SIlvex nodded happily

Chase's eyes then glowed.

Chase: That PAW Patrol needs our help Silvex. Their Lookout had just been robbed.

Silvex: Well then pull out of me, and then I shall see if we can combine our powers for a teleport of sorts.

Chase nodded and pulled out.

Chase: Ok what now?

Silvex gazes at the stars

Silvex: Put your paw on me.

Chase puts his paw on Silvex.

SIlvex glowed, the stars shone brightly…

Suddenly, they were gone from this world.

~Alternate PAW Patrol World~

Chase then took a look at the new world they were in.

Chase: Is this the PAW Patrol World that doesn't have a Chase?

Silvex: Yes, it is Chase.

Chase: Hmm this world looks extremely familiar. But I digress. We need to head to the lookout.

Silvex nodded

Chase: Then follow me Silvex.

SIlvex followed Chase.

… _My roaming ends with him…_

… _I will gladly follow him to the ends of the earth…_

… _The stars were right. I love him…_

Chase: I will always love you Silvex. The stars are happy that you finally have someone that you can love.

SIlvex smiled.

At last, he had found his missing piece.

His, forever,

Chase.

* * *

 **A.N: Hoped you guys enjoyed the pairing. Watch out for number 7. CyberWolf out.**


	7. The Agent and the Dally

**~London, United Kingdom~**

Knight, a black and white Husky, was just walking home from the Special Pup Forces Headquarters, in which he was a tech and weapons expert. He never expected that he would run into another pup on his walk home. Normally all the people and dogs were already inside for the night as it was somewhat dark outside. He certainly wasn't paying attention when he bumped into someone and honestly how could he not notice the pup he bumped into considering the pup had the brightest and whitest fur one could ever see. Even someone walking outside in the dark could have seen that white fur from at least a mile away. Upon a closer look, the Husky realized the pup he bumped into was a Dalmatian.

"S-Sorry, I didn't see you…" The Dalmatian said, revealing his blue eyes, which shone in the moonlight.

"Ah don't worry about it, mate. I wasn't paying attention myself, so it's quite alright." Knight said "Anyways, I haven't seen a pup like you around London before." He wasn't referring to his breed. He was referring to the fact that this Dalmatian had blue eyes, a rare eye color for Dalmatians.

"O-Oh, well… My owner just moved here, things got a little too… Hectic in the US… But now I'm a bit lost," The Dally admitted

"Aye, it can be easy to get lost in London mate. I can show the way, if ya want?" Knight asked the Dalmatian. "And if ya don't mind me asking, who is your owner?"

"An Engineer," The dally said, and gave the Husky his address.

"I'm Knight by the way mate" Knight said holding out his paw to the Dalmatian.

The dally shook it. "Marshall, pleased to meet you Knight."

"The pleasure's all mine. Say, you want help finding your way back to your owner?" Knight offered Marshall.

"Y-Yea, if your not busy…"

"No I'm actually free for the rest of the night, Marshall. I was just on my way home actually, but sure I can help ya mate. Just follow me" Knight said as he started walking the way the address that Marshall gave him was .

Marshall was grateful that Knight helped him. "Say, do you maybe, wanna… you know, hang out?" He asked once they arrived

"Sure, I'm free tomorrow around noon." Knight said kindly.

Marshall smiled widely as he walked through the dog door.

"Hey! Marshall! Where have you been?"

"Just a little lost, nothing big,"

"How'd you get home?"

"A handsome guy showed me the way,"

Knight smiled as he made his way back home which was surprisingly close to Marshall's place, albeit a couple of streets away. 'He was pretty cute, I'll have to admit.' Knight thought to himself as he made his way home.

The next day, Marshall was wandering about looking for Knight.

Knight was actually was at a little cafe that he liked to eat at on his days off from the Special Pup Forces.

"Knight!" Marshall called out upon seeing him at the cafe.

"Marshall! Good to see ya mate." Knight said inviting Marshall to come closer.

"Good to see ya too," Marshall said taking a seat with Knight

"So you said something about it being hectic in the US?" Knight asked remembering their conversation from last night.

"Yea… The last election didn't end well if you heard…"

"Oh yea. Bloody wanker that Trump guy if I ever saw one." Knight chuckled.

"Yea. Glad we're safe now, at least, I think we are." Marshall said. "So how's London?" Marshall asked.

"It's awesome. At least we don't have someone like Trump here" Knight chuckled more.

"That's good," Marshall smiled.

"I got a good feeling about you, pup. Hope you and your owner enjoy London, mate." Knight said. "Ya need anything, I'm just a couple streets down from ya"

"Really?" Marshall asked. Knight was pretty friendly.

...And cute, too.

Knight chuckled "yes. We should hangout more often, mate."

"I'd love to!" Marshall said with a wide grin on his face

Knight smiled "I look forward to it mate."

Later that day, Marshall Arrived at Knight's house with his owner. "Is this the place Marshall?"

"Yep!" Marshall said as his owner knocked

Knight opened the door "oh 'ello there, Marshall. Who's this?" He asked nicely, pointing to Marshall's owner.

"My name's Seth. Marshall wanted to come see ya," Seth said.

"Well, come in." Knight said as he beckoned them in.

Marshall and Seth walk in

"Well what would ya fellas like to drink? Water, tea?" Knight asked

"Diet soda," Seth said.

"Water is fine, thank you," Marshall said.

Knight nods and got the requested drinks "So why don't you tell me a little summit about ya?"

"Where's your owner?" Seth asked. "I'm an engineer, as Marshall probably told you. I came to the UK for a new life and job. I couldn't handle the circus that the US government was turning into."

Knight perked his ears "ahhh me owner? Well, I haven't really heard from him in a fair few years mate. I'm with the SPF."

"SPF?" Seth asked.

"Special Pup Force. An elite team of canines in the Special Air Services." Knight explained "The UK could use a smart engineer like you mate."

"Sounds awesome!" Seth smiled.

"Yea, sure does," Marshall agreed.

After a little chat, Seth had to go. "Alright Marshall I have to go see our landlord today. You be good for Knight okay?" He said.

"I will," Marshall said.

"Goodbye Knight, thank you for having me over," Seth said.

"No problems mate. I will see you around?" Knight asked Seth.

Seth nodded, and left.

"So what do you specifically do in the SPF?" Marshall asked

"I design their weapons. I'm a weapons expert." Knight said. "Wanna see my workshop mate?"

"Sure!" Marshall said tail wagging.

Knight smiled as he lead Marshall to his workshop

Marshall follows.

"Watch this" Knight said as he put his tags to the door lock and it beeped as it opened. "Welcome to my workshop" Inside the workshop were tables with several weapon parts and blueprints for the weapons. Each blueprint carefully detailed by a trained paw.

"Oh wow…" Marshall said admiring the scene

However , there was a table with a weapon covered by a tablecloth that said 'Classified Top Secret project.' which was held behind a unbreakable glass and a similar locking mechanism like the door to the entrance.

"What's in there Knight?" Marshall asked.

"Ahhh first. Can you promise not to tell anyone?" Knight asked Marshall seriously. "Well, you MAY tell Seth. But he's gotta promise not to tell anyone"

Marshall nodded. "I promise."

Knight put his tags to the locking mechanism on the top secret project, which made the same beeping noise. Knight pulled the tablecloth off with his paws revealing a high tech weapon that could shoot syringes as well actual bullets. "A Combat Medic weapon. It can switch between syringes that heal teammates, syringes that can poison an enemy and of course actual bullets too"

"Oh wow, that's one hell of a weapon!" Marshall said

"Yeah unfortunately, it's not ready for testing yet. Still trying to work the bloody kinks in it ya know mate?" Knight said.

"True," Marshall said

Knight wagged as he put the tablecloth back on. "So mate, you're pretty cute for a Dalmatian~" Knight flirted.

Marshall blushed. "Oh,w-well thanks!"

"Ya know, I know the perfect place. If you're willing to date a Husky that is." Knight admitted his feelings in that sentence.

Marshall blushed deeper. "W-Well… Yea, okay!"

Knight giggled at seeing Marshall blush. It made him cuter. He decided to lead Marshall to his bedroom.

Marshall followed, blushing still. Was this really happening?

Yes, because Knight really loved Marshall. Knight was wagging as fast as a small electric fan stuck on high.

Marshall had to giggle. It looked funny at how fast Knight's tail was going.

"OHHHH tail!" Knight said as he started chasing it for a few minutes.

Marshall laughed loudly at this.

Knight growled playfully like a pup chasing own tail.

"You're very adorable," Marshall chuckled.

"Must. Get. tail!" Knight chomped down on his tail, making him yelp in pain. "That's not food….."

Marshall was rolling around on the floor, laughing.

Knight pins Marshall "hehe gotcha sexy dally~"

"Eeek!" Marshall squeaked blushing again

Knight gets closer to Marshall's muzzle looking at Marshall with passion and love in his eyes.

Marshall murred and returned the nuzzles.

Knight murred as he slowly brought Marshall's muzzle to his own

Marshall closed the gap and kissed the husky

The husky kissed the Dalmatian turning it into a passionate tongue kiss.

Marshall moaned a bit returning the passion of the kiss as well as he could.

Knight unzipped his vest as he kissed Marshall.

Marshall pulled the vest off Knight moaning. He was getting hot now, and his groins were heating up with the urge to mate…

Knight moans into the kiss, his tip now exposed.

Marshall grinded upwards into Knight

"Oooooooh fuck mate" Knight moaned when Marshall did that.

Marshall kissed Knight again, grinding more

Knight was already hard from the grinding moaning loudly.

Marshall went down, face flushed red, body so hot, he was sweating as he licked Knight's tip.

Knight yipped in pleasure feeling the Dalmatian's tongue on his tip.

Marshall started to suck on Knight's cock now

"Ooooooooh fuck~ yes suck me babe" Knight moaned.

Marshall sucker harder, lowering his mouth onto more of Knight's cock.

Knight started moaning louder as he pets his head.

Marshall murred, wagging his tail as Knight did this

Knight moaned louder as he throbbed as he grabbed Marshall's head and pushes more in.

Marshall was a bit surprised but sucked more still

Knight howled as he thrusted hard into his muzzle cumming hard.

Marshall gagged a bit from the forceful push but he gulped down the cum.

Knight panted. He was lost in pleasure.

Marshall pulled off of Knight's cock and licked it clean

Knight smiled at Marshall as he cleans his cock.

"Tastes good~" Marshall murred.

"Oh fuck that was bloody awesome" Knight panted.

"Glad you liked it," Marshall said getting up and kissing Knight

Knight moaned at the taste of his cum in Marshall's mouth.

Marshall giggled and deepened the kiss

"Fuck I do taste good~" Knight murred.

Marshall laughed and kissed more. "Mmmm I love you Knight,"

"I love you too Marshall. If you guys want, you can move in because if I don't have a human living here within in the next few weeks, I'll…..have to live at headquarters."

"I'll ask Seth," Marshall said cuddling with Knight.

Knight nuzzled his new mate and cuddles with him.

* * *

 **A.N: well here we are after a long while. Here's pairing number 7 for you eager pups. CyberWolf out and a special thanks to my babe for helping with this one-shot collection and I just want to thank all you pups for 6000 views^^.**


	8. A Ballad of Ice and Fire

**A Ballad of Ice and Fire | Vulcan/Silvex**

* * *

A thousand years ago, Adventure bay was a mere village on the seaside, lead by Mayor Goodwill's ancestors. The village was blessed to have two deities watch over the land; Vulcan, guardian of Fire, and Silvex, the Guardian of Ice. Together, they kept the people safe from harm. Silvex ensured that no heat waves would dry up their crops, and Vulcan ensured their winters would not freeze them to death.

Despite being complete opposites, the two fell in love with one another. Being immortals, the two could not take a human lover, for not only outliving their mate, but it was also forbidden for an entity to lay with a mortal human. However no peace lasts forever.

The Villagers came to learn of this love, and gravely forbade it. Unable to convince their guardians to stop this sinful love, they sought the help of a sorcerer. Catching the two off guard, they were petrified, forever lifeless, or so the Villagers thought. Legend has it that the last pose of the two, was them reaching out to each other, in a desperate attempt to keep from being separated from the other.

The now statue entities were then taken away from Adventure bay to ensure they would stay separated. Vulcan was taken to the heart of the jungle, into the depths of a temple, where he sits in the middle of the hot and humid jungle. Silvex was taken to the harsh arctic, to a temple of concrete Ice, sitting in the bitter cold.

A prophecy that was left from the same sorcerer however foretold the return of these two guardians. 'In a thousand years time, a great Travesty will threaten the land of Adventure bay. A young Chihuahua will hold the key to awaken the guardian of flames, and a young husky will hold the key to revive the guardian of ice.'

Time passed… humans advanced in every aspect of life… the legend of the two guardians fell victim to the passing sands of time… Life continued on… until the day it all came crashing down…

* * *

It all started on a Tuesday.

"Hello! Ryder speaking!"

Everything seemed peaceful on that morning, but that was soon to be changed.

"Ryder! Turbot here! I'm picking up a major storm system heading towards Adventure bay!"

No one suspected a thing until it was too late.

" _PAW Patrol, to the lookout!"_

"Ryder's Calling!"

And as per usual, the PAW Patrol came together for what they thought would be just another routine storm prep.

Chase, Rocky, and Rubble step up to their positions.

As did Marshall, Skye, and Zuma.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder Sir!" Chase said in his usual tone.

"Okay pups, another storm is coming in so it's time for another storm prep mission!" Ryder said.

"Another one? We seem to be getting a lot of those lately…" Rocky thought aloud.

"It does seem that way, Wocky" Zuma said

"Either way, it's up to make sure everyone is safe, and that any potential damage is to be minimized." Ryder said. "Chase, Marshall, You two are to spread the word about the storm. Ensure that everyone knows to avoid going outside during the storm, and wait until it's over to do anything!"

"These paws uphold the laws!" Chase said proudly.

"I'm fired up!" Marshall said just as proud.

"Rocky, Zuma, I need you two to go around and look for any potential hazards that may form from this storm, and remove them swiftly. Rocky will check the town, and Zuma will check the shorelines." Ryder said

"Green means Go!" Rocky stated.

"Let's dive in!" Zuma enthusiastically said.

"Lastly, I need Skye to go to Jake's mountain to inform Jake and Everest of the storm so he can make sure the skiers are safe. Rubble will be on standby in case something urgent comes up."

"Will do Ryder!" Rubble said.

"Let's take to the sky!" Skye said

"Wait what about Carlos and Tracker?" Marshall asked wondering if the storm would affect the jungle area.

"Good question Marshall! I'll call carlos, you pups go on ahead! PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

Marshall followed Chase down the slide with Skye, Rocky, and Zuma behind him.

Ryder pulls out his pup-pad and dialed Carlos.

"Carlos! Ryder's calling amigo!" Tracker said nudging the phone to Carlos with his nose. "Answer it! Maybe its a mission!" Tracker yips excitedly.

Carlos answers the phone "Hello Ryder."

"Long time no see carlos! And hello there Tracker!" Ryder said.

"Hola! So what do you have for us?" Tracker asked hopefully.

Carlos chuckled "Let him tell us buddy. Yeah long time no see Ryder"

"Great to hear from you guys again, but I'm afraid i don't have time for some chitchat. Another storm system is approaching adventure bay,and i'd thought i'd warn you guys about it since it might reach the jungle this time.

"oy oy oy. Not another storm" Tracker said clasping his big ears together nervously.

"Tracker doesn't like storms. Too loud for his ears." Carlos explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that, thought i'd let you two know. We'll be busy so please be safe!"

"Will prepare the jungle just in case Ryder! Stay safe my friend"

"We will!" Ryder said, and hung up. ' _I'd better go make sure Turbot is all ready for the storm, knowing him, he's likely to end up in trouble…'_

 **-At Jake's mountain-**

"Here you are Jake!" Everest said pulling up with the last of the firewood in her little sled.

"Excellent dude! Now we have enough firewood for the skiers!" Jake pets her.

Everest grinned and was about to say something, but then she heard the sound of a helicopter. "Huh? Is that Skye?"

Her helicopter lands "Everest, Jake. There's a storm coming. You need to make sure the skiers are safe!"

"Sounds pretty serious! We'd better let them know Jake, the storm could reach the mountain!"

"come on! We have to do it now!" Jake gets on the back of Everest's snowplow

"Ice or Snow, i'm ready to go!" Everest yipped getting into her snowplow and heading off to the Ski terminus as Skye flies off, back to adventure bay.

Thanks to the efforts of the PAW Patrol, Adventure Bay, Jake and the ski resort, and Claros and tracker were ready when the storm system hit. The fierce winds, pounding rains, and vicious lightning lasted all day, and well into the night.

But come next morning, instead of having died down, the storm was still going on strong, if not, now even more intense. Ryder had all the pups sleep inside that night, and grew more concerned as the storm raged on. HE decided to contact Turbot or an update.

"Captain Turbot?" He said once he connected to Seal Island.

" _Yes Ryder?"_ Came the staicy reply. The storm was messing with the signal.

"This storm system, is it dying down anytime soon?"

" _I'm afraid not Ryder! THis storm has unusual patterns that matches no known patterns in the history of any storms!"_

"This is bad…" Ryder thought to himself quietly. "I'll check in with Jake and Carlos, Keep me updated on any changes!"

" _Will do!"_

Ryder then calls Jake next.

"Ryder dude!" Jake said although his voice was staticy too.

"How are you holding up Jake?" Ryder asked.

"It's…...crazy…..no…..trapped" Jake said but the signal was bad that parts of what Jake was saying got cut out.

"Jake? Jake you're cutting out,"

"No skiers are trapped. The storm's been crazy up here" Jake managed to say clearly this time.

"Good, do you need anything?" Ryder asks.

"we're good for now. Be safe!" Jake said.

"You to Jake," Ryder said. Then he calls Carlos.

"Carlos, lookout amigo!" Tracker grabbed Carlos by the scruff of his shirt pulling him out of harm's way from a falling tree. Carlos stumbled as his pup pulls him out of harm's way, the tree falling to the ground with a loud **CRASH!**

"Whoa! Oh lord… thank you Tracker!" Carlos said, recovering from the shock. Then hs phone vibrates in his pocket and he pulls it out quickly, recognizing Ryder's ringtone. "Ryder! Is everything alright?"

"We're all good here at Adventure bay, how are things looking over there in the Jungle?" Ryder asked

"Recovering from a near death experience of nearly getting squashed to death by a big gigantic tree but OTHER than that, everything is looking fine over here." Carlos said seriously.

"Are you and Tracker alright? I can have one of the pups come over to help!"

"We're fine. Barely escaped unharmed. Although my collar seems to be a bit ripped where Tracker pulled me away from the tree" Carlos said petting the Chihuahua.

Tracker wags "Si! We're muy bueno senor Ryder!"

"If you need anything, let me know okay?"

"will do Ryder. Be safe out there" Carlos said.

Ryder nodded and hung up.

The night dragged on, and come moning, the storm was still angrily beating down on the earth.

"This is an unusually long storm…" Rocky said, shivering at the rain pouring down on the lookout's windows.

"Yeah never had this long of a st- YIP!" Zuma yips when he heard thunder. He runs and hides underneath the orange bean bag chair shaking some in fear.

"It's just a little thunder Zuma," Chase said confused. Zuma never had shown fear to lightning and thunder before.

"It's LOUD! Loudew than usual!" Zuma said. He was very sensitive to very loud noises.

"It is very loud," Rocky noted, as he had sharp hearing.

At Jake's mountain, Everest was trying to figure out… Why her pup tag was glowing all of a sudden. Ryder wasn't calling, so what was it…?

In the Jungle, Tracker's pup tag was glowing too. He decided to call Everest " _Hey Everest, have you noticed anything strange about our pup tags?"_

" _Yours too?_ " Everest asked. " _Do you think the other have glowing tags as well?_ "

" _well I wouldn't know. I live in the Jungle ya know but I'm hoping it's not just our tags acting weird. Oy oy oy it's dark_ "

" _I dunno about this Tracker… I feel like this has a bigger meaning…_ " Everest said. " _Ever feel like you want… no, need to go back to where you came from…?_ "

" _Actually yeah but I've been in the jungle my entire life. I got a feeling that I'm supposed to go back to that one temple…_ "

" _The one where the others saved that parrot once?_ " Everest asked

" _Yeah where we all saved Matea at. I dunno why, I just got this strange and weird feeling that is where I'm supposed to go to. What about you?_ "

" _For me, I feel like I need to go back to the Arctic… back to where I used to live. I feel like… there's something there i hadn't discovered in all the time I was there…_ "

" _Oh my god same. In all my time in being in the jungle…...I feel as if I missed something important in that temple….._ "

" _I know, right? I'm gonna ask Ryder if he and the others found anything there…_ "

" _I'll ask Carlos if he found something important in the temple" Tracker said but something told him that Carlos had only been as far as that secret monkey chamber. "Let me know if anything changes?_ "

" _Will do Tracker."_

"Ryder?" Everest said once he picked up.

" _What's up Everest? Everything okay over there?"_ Ryder's voice rang out.

"Aside from me… was there anything else your team found in the Arctic?" she asks.

" _Uhhhhh no, not really. We were there to pick up Jake from his expedition."_ Ryder said. " _Why do you ask?"_

"I feel like i'm missing something there Ryder, something big and important, something that's been overlooked."

" _We can go on an exploration after the storm, okay?"_

"Okay…" Everest glumly replied. She felt the need to go now, not later.

Everest glances out the window, the storm wreaking havoc on the mountain. She calls Skye. "Skye? Can I ask a personal favour…?"

It's not long before she and Skye are flying towards the Arctic, well out of the Storm's influence.

"Okay where exactly am I flying to?" Skye asked as she flew in her helicopter.

"... THere!" SHe said pointing in a direction while looking at her puptag.

"Alright! I'm lowering the helicopter down" Skye said as she goes down closer to to where Everest was pointing to.

Once Skye landed, Everest gets out and looks around closely. Her tag was reacting to something.

Skye hops down "So what's go- YIP! That's cold!" She yips as her paws touched the cold and icy ground. She slips on the ice not having the same traction as Everest did.

"Right about…" Everest said, before it happened.

The Ice began to crack majorly, air hissing out of the cracks. More and more cracks appear, before it gave away to… a temple entrance mae of an entirely different kind of ice.

"This is it!" Everest yipped before running into the temple.

"Holy moly." Skye said amazed before fainting from the sheer shock of seeing ice coming up

Everest runs all the way into the main hall. She looks around and then spots it.

A statue of an anthropomorphic husky with wings. His pose screamed despair.

' _No! Please! I… I… Vulcan, I lov..e… y….ou….'_

Everest walks up to the statue of despair. It makes her so sad seeing the distraught stone. Upon reaching it, her pup tag glows like never before! She takes it off, and places it on the base of the statue.

And then, a miracle occured.

The very spot she put the tag n, began forming cracks on the statue. SLowly, they spread all over the statue, and then it broke completely… to reveal…

Everest watched with wide eyes as the now actually real anthropomorphic husky falls to the floor, having fainted.

"So you're the one who was calling out to me…" She murmured. "Hey… Hey, wake up!"

"Ooooogggnnnnhhh…" The figure moaned as he rubs his face. "Ohhhhpppphhhh… whaaa…"

"My name's Everest… who are you…?"

"Mmmph.." The anthropomorphic canine groaned getting onto his knees. "My... name…?"

"... My name… is Silvex… Silvex Knyght, Guardian… Guardian of Ice and of Adventure bay…"

"Oh? You are?"

Silvex sits up against a column of ice. "Yes… a thousand years ago, Me and the other would watch over the people of adventure bay."

"Other?"

"... Yes, Vulcan, Guardian of fire… a-and my lover!" SIlvex said suddenly standing up as if he was full of energy. "VULCAN!"

"WHoa whoa whoa, hold on now, You mean there is another person like you out there?"

"YES! MY PARTNER! He's out there, petrified like i was until moments ago! We have to find him!"

"Right! I think I might know where he is! Come on!"

And so the husky leads the anthropomorphic one out of the temple to where Skye was.

"Skye! Skye!"

"Uggggh where am I?" The cockapoo rubs her head.

"Skye, we need to get back to adventure bay! More specifically the jungle! Quickly!"

"Okay okay" Skye looks up and gasps as she noticed the anthropomorphic husky "oooh is he real? Doesn't matter! Climb aboard" Skye said as she hops into the pilot's seat.

"I am real as time! HOW LONG HAVE I-"

"No time for that! FLY!"

And so the two fly to the jungle in Skye's heli, with Silvex following close behind.

* * *

Tracker sits on the ground and looks towards the monkey temple. He was lost in thought. He decided just sitting there wasn't going to help him, so he nervously goes to a sleeping Carlos and taps his shoulder with his paw.

"Hmmmm what is it buddy?" Carlos yawned

"Did you find anything else in the temple other than that golden banana?"

"Um no sorry buddy. Go back to sleep okay?"

"Okay amigo" Tracker sighed. Deciding he can't go to sleep at a time like this, he heads outside and drives off. He parks at a part of the jungle where the storm isn't so harsh, and transforms his jeep into his puphouse. He gets in, closes the door, and closes his eyes..

Skye lands in the Jungle. "You'll probably need Tracker's jeep to get to the temple Everest. My heli can't handle the jungle like his jeep can."

"Not with this weather either," Everest noted as she gets out.

"How… long has it been like this?" Silvex asks as he lands, having noticed the weather change from calm, to typhoon.

"Three days" Skye said.

" _Tracker! Tracker you there?"_

" _Aye! Not so loud! "_ Tracker yelped as he was woken up suddenly Hitting his head on the roof.

" _Tracker, listen, I need your help, I need to get to the temple, Skye's helicopter can't fly too well in this weather."_

" _I'm on my way Everest"_ he said as he gets out of his puphouse, transforms it back into his jeep, gets in and drove off.

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN THREE DAYS!?"_ Another voice screeched not only on the transmission but throughout the jungle.

" _Calm down winged husky"_ Skye said as she tried to explain calmly to Silvex.

Tracker pulls up to where Everest was at after hearing the loud screech. "Oy oy oy. That was loud"

"Tracker, thank goodness! I think i've figured it out, and our solution to this never ending storm!" Everest said.

"Oooooooh no, this is bad…" Slvex mused when Skye finished explaining.

"Let's hear it" Tracker said as he made his doors open for Everest, Skye and Silvex.

"How so Mr. Ice Husky?" Skye asked as she got in.

"ME and Vulcan were guardians of adventure bay. We're supposed to keep the balance but with us gone for a thousand years… nature has slowly fallen into Chaos. I must reunite with him at once! FLOOR IT CHIHUAHUA!" Silvex said with a booming voice.

"So let me get this straight. Without the balance of Fire and Ice, Nature went into Chaos?" Tracker asked as he floors it in the direction that his tag was glowing.

"Our elemental powers combined was what kept the chaotic nature tamed thousands of years ago. Without us, it grew wild and enraged. May I ask, do a lot of 'accidents' and 'emergencies' pop up a lot more often than what is considered normal?"

"Yeah they did. I thought they were just normal storms." Skye said.

Tracker stopped at the monkey temple. "We need to go past the Golden Banana chamber in the temple." Tracker said suddenly.

Silvex is the first out, already running up the stairs. ' _Vulcan…!'_

Tracker followed him running just as fast "okay right!"

There was a door that was always locked and only one thing could open it. "A door that's always locked? Ruff! Cables!" Tracker forces the door open by moving the gears.

But it wasn't enough…

"Move aside!" SIlvex said. HE grabs the door, and prys it open by sheer force.

'...there's …...a…..stone. Have…..chihuahua….' was all Silvex could hear before silence again.

"Get Over here!" SIlvex calls to Tracker

Tracker was there and takes off his tag and listens to Silvex where to put it.

"That Statue. Right there." He points to a winged anthropomorphic Dalmatian statue, who too, is in a posture of despair.

Tracker puts his tag on the statue before the statue started to…...melt?

"Whaaaaat? The statue! It's melting!" Tracker said in surprise.

In a matter of seconds, the statue melted and there was a loud ***THUD*** as the winged anthropomorphic Dalmatian fell to the ground finally free from his thousand year old prison. He groaned "mnnnnnnngh?"

"VULCAN!" SIlvex yelled running to his side. "Vulcan! Breathe!"

Vulcan shook his head as he took a deep breath "B…...babe? W….what's going on?"

Silvex now began Crying. He hugs Vulcan tightly. "V-Vulvy… god I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Same Silvy" Vulcan hugs back wrapping his wings around Silvex.

The two sit there for the longest time…

"Ummmm I hate to break up this touching reunion but uh…..isn't there something you guardians are supposed to be doing?" Tracker said

"Hhhggn! Vulvy, the balance is out of order! We gotta perform the ceremony!" Silvex said pulling out of the hug.

"Uh WHICH one? Cause it's been a thousand years since we last performed it…" Vulcan said sheepishly.

"You know which one i'm talking about COME ON!" Silvex yelled draggin Vulcan out of the temple and taking flight.

Everest watches Silvex fly off with Vulcan in tow.

"OI I can fly you know!" Vulcan giggles and flies alongside with Silvex.

At Adventure bay the situation had reached critical. THe Storm had escalated to catastrophic levels, the wind howling as many structures were at risk from falling to the wind's demands, the sea level rising slowly from the sheer amount of rain, and despite that, several fires raging out of control from ground shaking lightning strikes. The eye of the storm hovered right above the lookout.

"OH HELL NO! NOT AGAIN!" Vulcan said as he saw the storm

"There!" SIlvex points to the eye. "We need to perform it there! Quickly!"

"Yeah!" Vulcan was already glowing green as he flew to Silvex.

They reach the eye, and Silvex wastes no time. He flares up in his energy, Cold blue ice covering his body as he summons cold Arctic winds.

"NOW!" Vulcan said as he flares up in red hot flames, as hot as hell itself.

A song began to echo throughout the land… It was the ballad of Ice and Fire. The two elements so close together, yet separated by a huge difference, brought order to the chaotic ridden land. Slowly, the winds died out, the rain began to fade, the sea levels lowering, the fires diminishing away…

With the power of freezing cold and scorching heat, the two guardians brought peace and order to Adventure bay. The storms gone, the chaos over.

All of the PAW patrol and all of the citizens came out to witness the two at their most glorious moment.

"We did it!" Silvex said once he was done.

"Yes we did!" Vulcan replied with a goofy grin.

And so, ended the storm of Chaos, which could've brought ruin onto the land and into the hearts of the people.

Silvex and Vulcan watch as the PAW Patrol and the citizens clean up and repair from the storm..

"You know… I never got a chance to kiss you before we were sealed away…" Silvex said.

"You asking for permission?" Vulcan giggles with a goofy smirk on his muzzle.

Silvex nodded, blushing badly

"Then permission granted" Vulcan grabs Silvex and kisses him passionately.

Silvex moans into the kiss, "mmmmph… Vulvy…"

Vulcan never let go of Silvex. He never wanted to be apart from his lover ever again. He kept the passionate kiss going for the longest time. "Nothing will ever separate us again"

"Agreed~" Silvex murred huggin the dally tightly

"The mortals never understood what it meant to be gay a 1000 years ago, but now look' Vulcan smiled.

"Hopefully we'll get to stay," Silvex whispered

"Well we want you to stay. It was kinda cool getting to meet our guardians of Adventure Bay." Tracker said

"Oh, hey there, Tracker, Everest." Silvex said. "I cannot express how grateful I am for you to free us. Thank you. So much."

"De nada senor Frio" Tracker giggles.

"You're welcome!" Everest said with a smile. "Come on Tracker, we gotta go help the others!"

"I'm all ears!" Tracker said as he ran to help his friends with the rebuilding.

"I like this PAW Patrol." SIlvex said. "Shall we stay with them?"

"Of course. This Adventure Bay needs it's guardians again.~"

"No doubt there…" SIlvex said smiling a little. "Say… do you wanna… y'know… have intercourse?"

"We have all the time in the world~ Literally~"

Silvex smirks as he kisses Vulcan once more

"Then….pound my cunt~" Vulcan giggles as with a snap of his fingers his clothes disappeared leaving him naked.

Silvex grins as he snaps his fingers, leaving him naked with his two cocks. He pushes Vulcan onto the Ground and is quick to push his two cocks into Vulcan's pussy.

Vulcan moans as he did "Fill me with pups~ you sexy husky you~" Vulcan thrusts forward onto his cocks.

Silvex moans and nods as he began thrusting in and out of Vulcan, not caring if anyone saw. All that mattered was that he was making love to his mate, right here, right now, after being denied him for a thousand years.

Vulcan moans as Silvex made love to him loudly and not caring if anyone heard him howling out Silvex's name as he gets pounded.

Silvex goes on to fuck Vulcan passionately for an hour before he reached his climax. "I'm gonna cum!" HE howled, his two knots throbbing.

"Me too! Together!" Vulcan howled as his pussy clenches up and starts squirting onto his cocks.

At the same time, SIlvex pushed his knots in and started cumming into Vulcan, howling out to the heavens.

Vulcan pants as he gets filled and nuzzles his mate lovingly "Together with a family forever~"

Silvex murrs, holding Vulcan in his arms, knots still stuck in his cunt. "I love you Vulvy~"

"And I will always love you Silvy~" Vulcan said before napping in Silvex's arms.

Silvex smiled, and gazes out over Adventure bay.

And that, is the end, for the two resume their vigilance, with a family now, for the rest of time.

* * *

 **Heya Pups! Finally got around to uploading the next pairing for this collection! Hoped you enjoyed this one shot! And as always I'll see all you pups in the next one! Bye bye!**


End file.
